


Moving Forward to Replay the Past

by Psychonic_Cat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 73
Words: 34,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychonic_Cat/pseuds/Psychonic_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can assume your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are suffering from memory loss after falling down the stairs. What is this rapid heart beat? Who's causing it? The Scripts we're published, finally. I had them done, but thought I already did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your who?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published writing, and honestly not my best. I am open to suggestions, on basically everything. Just comment, and if you don't mind, tell me if I should continue this maybe? Oh and if you ask why there's no rating, it's because you have all read homestuck, so yeah. Oh, and let's just pretend that they survived the game without having to scratch. Oh well, the notes at the bottom will basically be a repeat of this.

You wake up on an unfamiliar place. You have a black sweater, grey jeans, black shoes, and you don’t want to talk about your horns, or blood color.

==> Enter Name

Karkat Vantas. That name rings a bell, but you don’t think it’s right...let’s go with that. Your name is Karkat Vantas, and though you are quite skeptical of the name right now, you are too distracted by the person standing over you...well sitting on you...actually let’s not think about that right now, between this person, the odd setting, and the unfamiliar name you feel like your mind’s playing tricks on you. The person sits up and extends their arm in your general direction. He has black hair that seems as if gravity has no effect on it, dorky glasses, and wow, okay based of his outfit he really likes blue? He has a n overbite that makes him seem rather...rather quirky. However, if you look up he has amazing eyes, you could get lost in the brilliant cerulean color. It seem almost as if he's trying to hide them behind everything else. Wait what are you talking about...

“Thank god you’re okay, Karkat. I was beginning to worry.” Is he talking to you? Well I guess you know your name, and yet the word seems foreign. He waits for thirty seconds with his hand extended to you till he speaks again, “Still shocked? I see, it was a big fall, but Dave did warn you about those stairs. Next time pay attention while on one of your rants during the Movie-outings.” He has a slight laugh? Though you guess it’s more of a giggle, and you also guess he, you mean it’s kinda cute, and of course by it’s you mean the giggle, not the person in front of you. 

“Thanks, but I don’t need help from a stranger. If you tell me where I am I can go home.” That was a lie, you don’t even know your address, maybe you should call someone, but you don’t have family. In the mid-dist of your confusion your look up and the boy is actually laughing, “I don’t understand, why are you laughing?” He smiled as he embraced you.

“Wow, Karkat your silly, I didn’t think you had the ability to tell a joke, and make it convincing. This must be a failed attempt of pay back for my little prank on you, but before you can even come close to my level of pranking, you have to realize it is an art.” Well this guy isn’t helping you at all, maybe you should just leave and pretend this never happened. Oddly enough, all you remember is playing a video game, there were multiple players, you don't remember there names, maybe they weren't brought up. You were the failed leader, and lead 12 people? No, what they call trolls, through the game. But after that you can't remember anything.

“Look, I just want to go home, so stop being a idiotic fucking nook sucker and tell me where I am.” You guess you were rude, “Sorry” He patted your head and sat down still not stopping the giggles, not that you mind the giggle, every time he does so his eyes seem to sparkle a little more.

"Wow Karkat, well maybe you don't know what's going on, but you should at least recognize your own room!" You quickly took to examining the area, it all seems to be unfamiliar, and...wow, your head hurts trying to think about it.

"What's your name? No, actually why are you here then?" He looked at you in question before gesturing for you to sit. You reluctantly do what he asks without realizing. The boy  
seemed to be around your age, however he didn't have horns and well...you don't know what more there is to say. 

"Well, I'm here because I dropped you off at home, however you don't have anyone home currently, as they all went out before I got here. As for the name, I think your tryin to take this joke a little too far." He move closer so he's next to you and leans his head on your shoulder.  
"Look, I don't know what your talking about, and take your head off my shoulder." He looks up and leans forward...


	2. The Car Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need advice, my writing is getting worse, I write poems not...that's a lie, I write poems and stories. I have a plan for this story, but I don't know if you'll like it.

You look down and glare, “I was just thinking, so-”You were cut off by a chuckle.  
“Oh, wow Karkat Vantas was thinking.” you roll your eyes and clear your throat.  
“So I was thinking, according to you I fell down the stairs, right?” He simply nodded, “Then, based off the situation I suppose was unconscious?” He nodded once more, “So it didn’t cross your fucking terrible excuse for a think pan to take me to the hospital?” He didn’t seem phased, actually if anything he seemed like the thought really didn’t cross his mind.  
“I guess it didn’t, but that sounds like it would’ve been smart.” He stands up and picks up a few items off the table, “Come on let’s go.” He walks toward what you assume to be the door leading outside.

“I barely know you, and you expect me to get in the car?” He seems confused and opens his mouth to say something, “I’m serious, NOT joking, get it through your thick head.” his mouth shut immediately than he seems at a loss for words.

“Well, I guess if you really don’t remember anything then,” he sighs and after combing his hair with his hand, once again putting it out to shake, “My name is John Egbert,” I guess it may be familiar? He grabs your hand and walks you outside, seeming a bit annoyed.

“What’s wrong?” You ask as he pulls you out the house, locking it behind you. He releases a sigh before walking towards what you assume is his car and opening the door. 

“It’s nothing, it’s just I hope if anything you remember me.” He gets into the car and you follow. He starts the car and you drive off in silence. Half way through the drive something in your pocket rings, you take out your phone, “Here, give me your phone.” You don’t understand, why you would.

“Why would I? I dangerously got in this car, not knowing much of you, actually, this is annoying me a little. I’m tired of just going on with this, who is this person calling me? Dave? I can’t remember anything!” Your phone stops ringing, and a voicemail is left.

John pulls over “Look Karkat, I’m just worried.” You make eye contact with him, and he seems different, and the non-cheerful state doesn't suit him. There’s a sharp pain and you turn away. 

“H-Hey, let’s just go…” He picked up his phone and called someone. You decide to stay quiet.

“Dave? Yeah...We’re heading to the hospital...He woke up and I’m taking him...Oh well...I mean...Sure...See you later.” He hangs up.. “Dave’s going to meet us at the hospital.” You look down and John leans over to you. Suddenly his appearance is overwhelming, and you look at him.

“So...Dave, he just called me, right? So we should go.” You awkwardly ruffle his hair hoping he will start the car.

“Dork.” He gives a slight laugh which relieves you and he drives to the hospital, for the rest of the drive it was a little strange at first, but you slowly filled the silence with multiple conversations, you talked about movies, and every so often he brought up a situation you didn’t remember and the car would go silent once more, only to be filled with more laughter. John is a good person as you found, However he won’t tell you much more about himself and your friendship. 

“Oh look, Dave’s been waiting.” You both just laugh and get out of the car.

“Egderp, Vantas What took so long?” John walks over to Dave and you trail slowly behind.

“Hi, you must be Dave.” You held out your hand, after John whispered something into his ear he looked at you and shook your hand.


	3. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interruptions for all

“Let’s go inside” He turned still holding your hand and walked in. John looked a little surprised and walked in behind you. “Sit down.” You glare at him.

“Seriously? Wow” You were going to say more, but John came up to you and whispered something, you could only make out a few words such as Just do it, he’s...concerned, we… You release a sigh a light shrug to yourself and sit. John walks over to Dave and has a conversation, looking back to you from time to time, you assume to make sure you don’t run away. The lady at the desk just waits for them to stop talking, seeming appalled by them and shaking her head as she hands over the clipboard. They fill out the papers on clipboard without consulting you, odd, but you guess you can...no any way you look at it it’s strange. The lady must have said sit down, because they both sat on either side of me. John leans his head on your shoulder and you guess you were kind of relaxed“John?” he gave a slight noise meaning he was listening, however he seemed to be nodding off.

“Don’t bother, he was up while you were unconscious, didn’t sleep at all.” Fine, you allow it. 

“Dave?” he seems to know a lot about you, and you just wanted to ask something, “Well you see...I...um well yeah...nevermind.” You realise how idiotic you sounded, maybe you should’ve stayed quiet. 

“Vantas” you don’t hear him say your name over your freaking out. Wow, I really can’t believe I said that, I’m such an idiot. No, no I wont make that mistake again, so I was an idiot. “VANTAS!” Dave’s in front of you now waiting for your response. You make eye contact, at least what you assume to be eye contact, with his dumb shades it’s hard to tell. Why does he wear them? WE ARE INSIDE. Or maybe you're crazy, yeah no, he shouldn’t be wearing those. “YO, KARKLES!” He started talking whey you were confused.

“What?” he sits back down.

“You wanted to ask something, what” you shake your head.

“Like I said, nevermind.” he leaned over once more and spoke again.

“I know you better Vantas, and currently I know you better than you know you.” he looked over to John, you realize he knows what you wanted to ask. “John’s your…” he’s cut off my the lady calling for you. The two of you don’t want to wake up John, so Dave carys him. Wow, He’s much taller than you. You get in the room and wait are told to wait for a doctor.

“How do you know what I wanted to ask?” His back was turned as he was putting John down on the chair. 

“Like I said, I know you well enough Vantas. But that’s not the point, the point is the question you had earlier-” You cut him off.

“Why do you use my last name? Or actually that and the dumb nickname thing you did? It’s Karkat,” He sits down and seems exasperated.

“It’s a thing, shut up about that. Your relationship with John is-”


	4. For his Own Good

“It’s a thing, shut up about that. Your relationship with John is-” The doctor walks in.

“Well, hello Mr.Vantas, and are you family?” You both sigh and under your breath say Fuck. You look up to each other and laugh. “Well then, what’s wrong with you?” I guess the doctor didn’t notice, thankfully.

“He can’t remember anything.” Dave decided to stop fooling around.

“And do you know the cause of this?” Dave nodded.

“He was on one of his dumb rants and fell down the stairs. It was a rather steep fall.” The doctor looked surprised. You barely said anything, and after talking for a bit more with Dave, he came up with this.

“Seems you have amnesia, well it could be the shock of the impact could’ve caused it being the likely case, however I like to look deeper into the subject.” He sat down, “If he was fighting with someone it could’ve been a self inflicted thing, and the stairs just triggered it. Maybe he fought with someone and he didn’t want to remember?” Dave looked shocked that a doctor would bring that up. 

“From what I know he hadn’t” The doctor nodded.

“It is probably the first part, sorry to worry you I just want to explore all options before deciding for sure. Make sure you have him keep some form of identification with him, and installing a few devices is recommended, including some you probably already have, such as a smoke alarm. Have the number of people close near the phone, and keep clocks with large numbers nearby. I mainly recommend trying to keep a close eye on him, make sure he doesn’t wander. Though most of the time they will freak out at first, it seems you two are already close.” Dave took note of most of the things said, the doctor gave him a note of the recommended appliances bought.John woke up when we were about to leave, after maybe another hour, you finally get outside. Dave talks to John about what the doctor said.

“Bye Vantas, see you later Egderp.” You wave good bye and John pulls you to the car. 

“Hey, John?” You don’t know why you said that, but you have his attention, “Well, what’s our relationship?” John looks forward and says something under his breath, “Pardon?” He turns to face you.

“We are….Well we kind of...you know what, we are just close, VERY close.” he sighs.

“So you’re like my moirail?” John shakes his head.

“Not exactly.” He turns something in his hand but you can’t see it. “Let’s go.” you drive off.


	5. Zoosmell Pooplord

You have unruly black hair, a blue god tier outfit with the heir of breath symbol on the shirt, that honestly look like pajamas. Along with your cerulea eyes, and NERD glasses to compliment your bad taste in movies, wait no horrible.

==> Enter Name

Screw this, you are not Zoosmell Pooplord, and stop replying with that. You are none-other than John Egderp wait no, John Egbert. Currently your boy-um well friend that’s a boy, wait you are a guy so that doesn’t make sense...Okay, currently Karkat Vantas has amnesia and you sort of lied to him. You told him that you were friends, but with everything going on your reason for not telling him your actual relationship was a valid reason, to not confuse him. Of course it hurts that he didn’t even remember you, and he seems much different now, you guess he remembers you instinctively? He’s not being as rude as you’d expect. Well whatever, I guess the point is even though he’s here you miss him. You take in a deep breath.

“I’m staying with you while you have amnesia.” You don’t bother turning, however you don't’ receive a response. You have only been driving for thirty minutes now. You pull into his driveway and park, proceeding to carry him inside, not failing to close the doors and lock them. Sadly you did not think of how you would unlock the door...okay so you spend maybe another minute thinking of what to do, you rest him on your knee as you are in a somewhat bent position, and take out your keys...you drop the keys. You release a sigh and sit him on the conveniently placed bench next to the door you did not remember was there. After unlocking the door you place him on the couch and lock the door. Stupid doors. “Well I guess I should take you to your bed.” Where a wise person would stop to think of the difficulty and danger of carrying a person upstairs you just decide to carry him. Karkat isn’t necessarily a light sleeper, but certainly isn’t the deepest, halfway up the stairs he wakes.

“Fucking nook whiffer, put me down.” You kind of jump back because you actually didn’t notice him wake up. “What type of idiot tries to carry someone that apparently suffered due to falling down stairs up the very god damn thing not even a week after the trauma while he sleeps?” You continues to the top hoping to not drop him and place him on his feet. 

“Wow Karkat, Sorry but I was just trying to get you to your bed. Unlike last time when I left you on the couch.” You rub the back of your head and smile.

“Thanks for the consideration, now leave.” He walk down to the right of the hall.

“Wrong way.” You lead him to the left, three doors down. “And I’m not leaving, the doctor recommends you have someone close staying with you, however your mom and dad are on a business trip, so I will stay here in their stead.” Ha opens the door and walks in, you follow behind.

“You talk too much, and please get out of here.” You shake your head.

“I wont be leaving your side.”

“Why?”

“Your safety.”

“Some overprotective friend you are.” Wow, that really hurt. He goes straight into his bed and you sit on the edge of it.

“Don’t worry, we had sleep overs all the time” he rolls his eyes and begins marking what seems to be an invisible wall with his hand.

“Stay on your side of the bed.” He turns his back and fall asleep. You lie down facing him.

You smile to yourself, and just loud enough so you, and only you could hear you say, “I love you.” Then turn your back and sleep.


	6. What's Going on?

==>Be the shouty kid

You are now Karkat Vantas. It’s black, and you see a group of kids, there faces all blurred, and then they all disappear with the wind leaving behind a guy. He turns to face you. “Hey.” you gave a small smile as he waves you over. You try to ask him his name but instead end up saying.

“Are we still friends?” It must sound idiotic to him.

“You alwayth athk that quethtion, this time I’m tempted to thay no.” he gives a sigh, and you feel a sharp pain. “It'th jutht, I don’t know, thith time…” you feel a sudden warmth and turn,  
this time you see a taller person.

“Hey Karbro.” Yo look away on impulse, and everything turns black again, you feel lost. You miss everyone. Yet the only question you can ask out loud is.

“What have I done?” You wake up, John's still sleeping, and you want to yell at him to let go. However you feel a strange comfort. You turn to face him, his arms still embracing you. Laying your head against his chest you could hear the sound of his pounding heart. You flush red and turn away. You pull away and sit up. For a moment you think you woke him, luckily he’s a heavy sleeper. Your phone rings.

“Umm...Karkat, hey how are you?”

“I’m sorry, who is this?”

“Did I get the wrong number?” 

“No my name is Karkat, but who is it that called?”

“Tavros Nitram”

“Why did you call?”

“Gamzee seems to be bothered by something lately, and I wanted to know if you have an idea as to why?” You don’t know either of them, so maybe just play along.

“Well I don’t think so…” You don’t hear a response, you guess Tavros is talking to someone else.

“Hey Karbro.” It sounds the same as your dream and you freak out a little.

“Who is this?”

“That’s a little rude, but whatever. Ever since the incident you avoided answering my calls.”

“I guess...Sorry, I don’t know what your talking about.”

“Well talk more tomorrow when I see you, bye.” He hangs up and you look at John who’s waking up right now.

“Hey.” you ruffle his hair.

“Morning.” he puts on his glasses and sits next to you.

“I guess we have school tomorrow.” he nods.

“I’m going down stairs.” he takes his phone with him. You just lie back down, after about 30 minutes John comes back up stairs. “Do you wanna watch a movie?” you look at him with a small smile.

“I get to choose.” he rolls his eyes.

“Fine.” his phone starts ringing and he answers, “Hey Dave...well I don’t know...let me ask. He Karkat, is it okay if Dave comes to watch the movie?” you think for a moment and remember Dave’s the guy you talked to yesterday, you nod. “He said sure, okay...yeah...bye. Well I guess we have time, let’s eat.” you go down stairs and he makes breakfast.

“Thanks”

“Yeah, oh so tomorrow just follow me to all our classes.”

“Okay.”

“So have you decided on a movie?”

“Yeah”

“What is it?”

“Surprise” you finish eating as he door rings.

“You answer the door, I’ll wash the dishes.” does he not trust you?

“John, shouldn’t I wash the dishes?” he looks over to you.

“I normally do the dishes.” You sigh and go to the door.

“Hurry up Vantas.” he basically yells, you open the door.

“Shut the fuck up!” 

“Geez” he sits down on the couch.


	7. Movie Night

You take a DVD off the rack and put it in the DVD player and sit down next to Dave.

“Okay I made popcorn.” John comes out and puts the bowl on the table, sitting next to you.

“Just in time, the movies starting.” the movie begins and you see John roll his eyes just before he leans on you, “Why do you always lean on me?” he looked up with a bit of a shocked look which turned to a giggle.

“Sorry I forgot you don’t quite remember anything.” he sat up and you shrugged.

“I don’t really mind, but I don’t understand.” he looks over to the tv.

“Hey, let’s just watch the movie.” you sigh, by the look on his face you could tell he was a little pained. You lean your head on his shoulder. He does a little jump of surprise.

“Don’t say a thing.” You watch the movie with no more interruptions, pfft if only, Dave complained about your taste in movie, while John asked where all the explosions and adventure were.

“Vantas, your taste in movies is as shitty as Egderp’s.” 

“Shut up, we have completely different preferences.”

“Meaning I actually have some sense.” You look at John and glare.

“Are you sure about that?” Dave shook his head.

“You guys both suck, called it.” you sit up, your head no longer leaning on John and reach up for the stupid glasses. “No, no, no you can not take off my shades.” you laugh a little.

“Wow, you really overreacted.” you shrug, “Whatever.”

“You're not going to leave me alone, are you.” you shake your head.

“Hey, why don’t we do something else.” John quickly interjects.

“Well, we can watch another movie.” John gets up.

“Okay, but I’m picking the movie.” he took the bowl and walked into the kitchen.

“He hasn’t told you.” Dave looks forward not turning.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” he leans against you and give a kind of hug.

“Fucking let go.” he shakes his head. John walks in.

“What the hell Dave” he sits next to you.

“Egderp, go chose a movie.” John goes over to the movie rack and you feel uneasy about this situation.

“Kay we’re watching this.” he puts in the movie and sits next to you. He looks over to Dave with a pained expression.

“Hey Dave, seriously let go!” he tightens his grip in response.

“Wow, calm down Vantas.” you roll your eyes.

“Geez guys, the movies starting.” You sigh and just relax, but as you did so his grip loosened and you were relieved, till he kissed your cheek before completely letting go.

“FUCKING STRIDER!” You realize you called him by his last name, but the corner of his mouth lifted.

“D-Dave!” John pulled you closer to him. 

“Yeah Egderp?” John glared and went back to watching the movie. The movie was terrible, no romance plot at all. “I stand corrected, Egderp has slightly better taste than you Vantas.”

“Shut up Dave.” he sighs.

“You know you used to call me Strider.” you laugh.

“Okay then, Shut up Strider.” John looks over.

“My taste in movies isn’t shitty Dave.” 

“Yes it is.” You and Dave basically say in unison.


	8. Out we go

“Okay, so it’s late, you guys should leave.” Dave shakes his head.

“I can stay till whenever.” 

“I’m not leaving till your family gets home, or you regain your memory.” you sigh.

“It’s still only 1:00, so do you want to go eat lunch.” You nod and John grabs his keys.

“I can drive.” After turning everything off, and checking to make sure everything was off we left, locking the door behind me, and all jumped into Johns car. You sit in the front and the car fills with chatter of where to eat. You decide on going to an unnamed restaurant that serves oden, and such. You sit in the booth and John sits next to, Dave taking his seat across.

“Hi guys!” You turn to see a girl with long black hair, a black outfit, and green eyes behind her goofy glasses, she reminds you of John in a way.

“Hey Jade!” John sits up and hugs her. “Funny seeing you here!” she sat down next to dave.

“You should’ve called yesterday if you weren’t coming home!” he rubs the back of his neck.

“I thought-”

“Well, I thought you’d be coming home finally!” he sighed.

“Yes, I’m sorry Jade.” Dave laughed, and I looked at Jade studying her.

“Geez, anyways how is Nubs Mcshouty?” Oh great, is she talking to you? Seriously.

“Hey Harley.” He turned to look at Dave.

“Hey Dave!” the waiter comes over and takes your order. Dave whispered something into Jade's ear. “Oh, so Mr.Shoutkat doesn’t remember?” you nod and she looks to John with a sorry look. “Nothing?” John rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, nothing.” Jade sighs.

“How about your relationships? Parents?” You shake your head.

“Give it a rest Jade.” Our food comes and we all just kind of joke around.

“We can go somewhere else now, did you want to come Harley?” she nods.

“Okay! Sure!” 

“Where are we going?” we pay...well John refused to let you pay actually so John payed, and everyone left the restaurant.

“Let’s go to the park!” 

“Sure.” everyone just nods.

“Well, I walked here, so can I get a ride?” 

“Yeah.”

“Great, Shot gun!” You can’t help but laugh. “Well what are you waiting for? Come on!” you rush a little more and sit in the back next to Dave. He starts a conversation, however it’s interrupted by the end of the car ride and an excited Jade running out to the park. “It’s so nice today!”

“Be careful Jade!” John goes running after her. You and Dave just follow behind talking about what you can expect of the teachers, however this conversation is also interrupted by Jade.

“Hurry up guys!” 

“Isn’t she a little too joyful?” Dave shakes his head with a slight smile.

“Just enough.”


	9. Pond? No it's a Pool...

“Do you like her?”

“N-No”

“Are you sure?” 

“I mean, well...Harleys nice, but I think I like someone else.” he seems unfazed.

“Who?” he shakes his head.

“There a total idiot, and seems to hate just about everything.” he gave a small laugh you could barely hear.

“Yet you still like them?”

“Yeah.” John looks over to you.

“Guys! Jade’s getting pretty far, so pick up the pace.” he runs faster.

“How far are we going?” you both run after them. “I’m pretty sure I won.” You say as you both catch up to John.

“Sure Vantas.” Dave says as he pats your head.

“You guys were racing?” John slows down to a walk as he sees Jade stop. 

“No, Vantas just wants to beat me at something.” You roll your eyes.

“Shut up Strider.” Oh, you said his last name…

“Wow, your memory back?”

“Ha, shut up you piece of shit.” you hit his arm and he responds by picking you up, “Put me down!” 

“Nope,” he takes you to a pond and holds you over it. Why the hell are you so short?

“Hey!” John walks up to Jade as she laughs.

“Geez Karkat, you sure are short!” You kick forward but he pretends to drop you.

“Fuck, let go.” he smiles and nods. “Wait, I didn't-” he drops you.

“Does anyone have a towel? Otherwise you're walking.” you pull Dave in causing him to submerge you underwater for a moment. “Real mature guys, we are in a park! As in public.” They both walk over to us.

“Calm down John, you sound like a mom.” he rolls his eyes.

“Jade, times like these you need someone to act as an adult, it’s not the two in the water.” he gestures to you as you splash him, Jade laughs.

“Well, I am the older one, so calm down.” she gave a giggle which you found adorable, I mean no, pssh well speaking of the pssh noise, Jade just pushed John into the water.(nice save*high-five*)

“Jade!” 

“Hey Egderp.” Dave throws something at him, oh it was a.

“Where did you get this frog?”

“Found it.” You look at Dave for a while and you think he looked back, but you can’t tell.

“Hey Dave why don’t you take off your shades?”

“Wow, this pond is actually more like an underground pool.” you swim up to him and reach up, “Hey, Karkles, still not happening.” he grabs your hand and you pull away. John has made his way over to you two with Jade trailing behind.

“Well, I guess we all have to walk home now!” he once again gives an adorable giggle as John rolls his eyes.

“This is why we do not drop people in pond/pool/whatever you want to call it, pull others in, and push them in. Jade, you could’ve stayed out.” she shakes her head.

“But mom, that’s not fun.” she did in a whiny voice.


	10. Mom!

“That’s not funny.” 

“So, are we all walking now?” John sighs.

“No, I think I have trash bags we can sit on.”

“So you’re prepared just as a mother.” John rolls his eyes.

“Sorry for being responsible.” 

“See John, you are like a mom.” Jade jumps on his back, “I’m tired, carry me!”

“Jade! Shouldn’t you act more mature? You did say you we’re older.” she shakes her head.

“John, lighten up.” 

“Okay.” he folds backwards, dunking Jade. It’s, in your opinion, getting cold and you make your way out of the pond-pool-thingy.

“Where you going Mr.Shoutkat?” You roll your eyes and turn to face them.

“Just out of this thing.”

“Oh no, you started this.” John swam over and pulled you to the center.

“No, Dave started it!” 

“You sound like a child.”

“That’s what I’m going for, mom.” you give a smile and Jade nods.

“It has been decided, John you are the mother of this group.” he shakes his head.

“One, I do not act like a mother, two I am not a girl, wouldn’t father make more sense?” this time Jade shakes her head.

“Nope, mother.” 

“Why are you guys in the pond?” You all turn and see a troll wearing a blue hat, and a coat followed by another with a black tank top and broken glasses.

“Who-” you get cut off as your talking.

“Dave dropped Karkat in because Mr.Shoutkat wasn’t paying attention.” you roll your eyes.

“Then Vantas pulled me in.” the troll laughed a bit with an approving nod as if she expected it.

“After that we talked a little and Jade pushed me in.” Jade pats John’s head.

“Oh let me guess, purrpose mew pulled Jade in.” we all shake our head.

“I got in by myself.” the troll with the blue hat laughs.

 

“This is very umm...well inappropriate behavior.” Jade splashes them.

“Well let’s go Equius.” he follows her as she pounces around chasing birds.

“Who-” you got cut off again.

“Nepeta Leijon and Equius Zahhak” John says as he heads out.

“Were are you going?” Jade says as she pulls him back.

“Hey, should we just all get out?” 

“I think so.”

“Nope.” Dave and Jade say at the same time.

“Geez, you guys are boring!”

“Can we just go somewhere else?” 

“Where did you want to go?” you shrug.

“Well we can always-”

“We are not watching a movie.” you all laugh.

“What do you guys want to do?” everyone shrugs.


	11. Let's sing

“Well, we can go to Terezi’s party.” John shakes his head immediately. 

“Pyrope’s party is tonight?”“Yeah.”

“Who’s Terezi?” John takes you into an embrace.

“No one.” Jade rolls her eyes.

“Good job playing it cool Egderp. She’s-”

“Just another troll.” John interrupts.

“Then we should go.” 

“It’s at the karaoke joint near by.” you break free of John’s embrace, and get out of the pool-thing.

“Kay.” Dave says as he joins you out of the pool-thing.

“I’m not singing.” you say as you pull John out.

“Yes you are.” Jade replies as she jumps out.

“Are we seriously going?”

“Yes.”everyone says in unison. You walk in a group back to the car, John lays down the trash bags.

“Actually, if it’s nearby why not walk?” Jade started skipping.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” John closes the last door and locks the car. Jade skips in front as you three trail behind, “You know where your going, right?” she giggles.

“Of course!” After walking a little farther she takes a left into a building. “We’re here!” as you enter you see a group of people.

“Hey Pyrope.” One of the trolls turns to face you.

“Hello guys.” she says as she walks over.

Jade greets her and walks over to the group.

“Heeeeeeeey John.” another troll walks up from behind Terezi.

“Hey Vriska!” they have a chat and you see another troll and girl walk in.

“Rose! Kanaya! Just in time, they just got us a room.”

“How many people will be attending?”

“Don’t worry, we got a really big room.” we all walk to the end of the hall and enter.

“Hey Karkles, come sit by me.” She says as she walks over to one end.

“Karkat, where are you going?” John says as he pulls you over to the opposite end. You accidentally bump into someone as John pulls you along.

“Sorry.”

“Oh Kar.” you roll your eyes, another nickname.

“And who was that?”

“Eridan Ampora.”

“Thanks.” Terezi walks to the front by the monitor with two mics.

“Okay, everyone has to sing at least one song. We are signed up for three hours, but can extend it."


	12. I can't Believe I'm singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, disney songs, and Cooler Than Me. I need help!

She looks at you, “Wanna sing Karkles?” you shake your head.

“I can sing a duet.” John grabs the mics and hands one to you, “Don’t worry.”John selects a song, and on the screen pops up the title 'A Whole New World'. “You’re Jasmine.” 

“Why am I the girl?”

“You just are.” you roll your eyes.

“What Bull-”you’re cut off.

“I can show you the world shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride.A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say were only dreaming.” 

“Fuck.” you say as your part approaches.

“Not part of the song.” Dave says as he pats your back.

“A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew.” your voice is scratchy as ever, “But when I’m way up here it’s crystal clear that now I’m in a whole new world with you.”

“Now I’m in a whole new world with you.” John bumps into you.

“Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world.”

“Don’t you dare close your eyes.”

“A hundred thousand things to see.”

“Hold your breath, it gets better.”

“Screw it, I’m done.”

“We are over halfway done with the song.”

“Don’t care.”

“I guess someone else goes.” Terezi says.

“Fef and I can go next.” 

“Eridan! Fine.” she grabs a mic and the song is canceled, now with the title 'Part of Your World'. but, when they sang the lyrics were different. You guess they got bored of it and sang a different version. They finished and everyone clapped. After sometime, you see Rose leave with Dave, they come back, and Dave enters a song into the machine, which will be sung later. More people sing, then Gamzee sings a song with Vriska jumping in every so often. The song finishes, once again the room floods with claps, and Dave stands up, the screen reads 'Cooler Than Me' you roll your eyes. That is, until he walks up to you and puts a mic in your hand.

“Don’t stop singing.” 

“No promises.” he started off and you go along with it. You sing through the song and he takes you outside. “What.” he shrugs.

“I actually thought you would punch me.” 

“Why?”

“Just had a feeling.” Dave suddenly hugged you.

“Oh I see, you actually want me to punch you.” John swiftly walks out of the building, spotting you two.

“Hey, Dave?” he looked over to John and walked over to him. they talked without letting a single word escape the area.

“Guys?” they both look to you and turn to talk to each other once again, 

“Karkat?” John sits next to you.” You asked me about our relationship before, and actually-”


	13. Love?

“Vantas.” you look at Dave who cut off John, “I think Egderp wanted to tell you that you two are best friends.” John rolls his eyes.

“Dave!” 

“What’s wrong with telling someone that? Plus, didn’t you say that before?”

“Well, see back then...well...I wasn’t quite honest, we are actually-”

“Moirails.” Dave rushes in.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“That’s because-” John is once again cut off.

“We didn’t want to confuse you.”

“Yes, that’s true but I still need to tell you the truth is-”

“You’re my matesprit.” John stands and walks over to Dave who takes him away again, this time John seems a bit mad. Though the main thing on your mind was, I’m dating Strider? you realise that you think to call him Strider rather than Dave, you blush. 

“Karkat?” you look up, they return to sitting on either end of you.

“Y-Yes?”

“What if I said I like you?” you shake your head.

“I don’t know, I like you to? You are my moirail after all.” John shakes his head.

“No, as in, I love you.” you look at him.

“Well, honestly I don’t know. I mean if I’m actually dating Strider I’d say I’m flattered, but can’t reciprocate your feelings.” John leans in, you slowly grow a brighter shade.

“What if I told you that you’re not dating?” you look to Strider next to you.

“Then did he lie?” John looked down, seems he doesn’t know how to answer.

“Well I mean hypothetically.”

“Your nice, but as far as I’m concerned I’ve only known both of you for a day and a half.”

“We’ve been friends for a while.”

“That doesn’t matter to me, but if what I’ve found out today is true, then I don’t know what to do.” Strider brings you into a hug.

“That’s why we didn’t want to tell you everything yet.”

“Why did you?”

“Because, we we’re being selfish.” John leans on you.

“G-Guys, please let go.” John sits up and Strider releases you from his embrace.

“I love you Karkat.” You stand up, shade of red increasing again, Strider grabs your wrist.

“Vantas, I seriously love you.” You don’t think your heart rate could speed up anymore.

“Please stop.” Strider releases your wrist, no one says anything for a minute, and you have returned to the second shade of red. “Time.” you say under your breath.

“What Vantas?” you turn to face them.

“I need time to think.”

“I understand.” John stands up and walks inside.

“Yeah.” Strider follows John back in. You see someone else walk out, the troll from the park.

“Hey Karkitty, Equius is inside, but I wanted to come and check on mew, so are mew pawlright?” you shake your head.

“I’m a little confused.” she puts one arm around you.

“Don't purry, I mean, if mew need help, I am Nepeta Leijon, Rogue of Heart!” you smile a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

“Thank.” you continue to look down as she pulls you into a tight embrace.

“Karkitty…” she jumps in shock as you return the hug.

“I’m confused.” you explain to her what happened, and though you only met her today, you feel as if you can talk to her and know she won’t tell anyone.

“I see...so John and Dave have both clawlen fur mew…” you nod.

“Yeah.” 

“Well, mew are pawsitively purrfect, I can see why they would love mew.” you begin to blush a bit.

“Hey, Nepeta?”

“Yes?”

“Have we met before?” she looks surprised, “I'm sorry, it’s just that I hit my head and lost my memories.”

“Well, befur we we’re kind of furriends, we didn’t hang out often though.” 

“Well, I can’t see why.” she turns away a little though you can see a light olive green tint in her cheek.

“Thanks Karkitty.” you shake your head.

“I should be thanking you. After all, you really helped me.” she blushed a deeper shade.

“Why don’t we go inside?” you nod and follow her. Upon stepping in Nepeta sits by Equius and gestures you over. You follow and sit by her.

“What are you doing interacting with this low blood?” 

“Well, I can talk to whoever I want! I wanted to hang out with Karkitty!”

“Nepeta, I am only looking out for your well being.” 

“Yes, I know Equius.” they form a diamond with their fingers, you guess their moirails, “Karkitty?”

“Yeah.”

“This is my meowrail, Equius.”

“Thanks.” he stands and as he is about to grab a mic, Nepeta rushes to grab it.

“Mew might break it.”

“Oh, yes, my apologies Nepeta.”

“Geez, where would mew be without me watching mew?”

“Thank you Nepeta.” he says as he pats her head. He begins singing, Nepeta holding the mic the entire time. When he finishes everyone applauds.

“That was pawmazing Equius.” he pats her head again.

“Thank you.”

“What did mew think Karkitty?” they look to you.

“It was very well sung…”

“Thank you.” Nepeta smiles.

“Are mew feeling better?” you nod, “That’s good, did mew want to sit next to someone else?” you shrug, “What about Terezi?”

“Well, sure.” you stand up and walk toward the girl that is hosting this party, “Is this seat taken?” she sniffs the air and looks up in surprise.

“Karkles? Why sure, sit down.” you sit at the edge of the seat, “Did you want to sing a song?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Hmmm, just one song, with me?” you nod though you did not want to sing, “Is that a yes?”

“I guess that is what I mean.” she smiles.

“Okay, well pick a song that I hopefully know, I would rather not lick the screen.”


	15. Friendships?

You don’t know how to respond to that, other than letting her pick the song. She picks ‘A Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri. You guess it’s okay, at the end of the song it’s the normal applause, and you sit back down next to her.

“So Karkles, what do I owe the pleasure of you sitting next to me?” you shrug.

“I guess, Nepeta pushed me to come here.” she looked a little shocked.

“Really? Miss Nepeta Leijon told you to come sit next to me?” you nod. She looks at you for a moment before replying, “I’m waiting for an answer.”

“Oh, yes.” you say out loud, slowly lowering your voice, “So, you’re Terezi Pyrope.” you say under your breath.

“Pardon?” 

“Oh...nothing.” she smiles and gives a light chuckle.

“I never thought I’d live to smell the day when Karkat Vantas was speechless.”

“Well, I’m just thinking.” she pats your head.

“What happened? You seem so different from usual. Normally you wouldn’t even leave Egderp’s side.” 

“Really? Oh.” you two must be really close moirails, you look up to him and he locks eyes with you, “I would think…” you whisper looking over to Strider, then quickly down as your blush appears again.

“Karkles?” she gives a concerned look., “Wow, I can smell your sadness.” you look up to her, wow her face is really close.

“Well, I mean you are really close.” you say backing up a little, sadly you are on the edge, not allowing much movement.

“Well Karkles? What would it be bothering you?” you shake your head, realise your mistake, and quickly say.

“Nothing!” she sits back up.

“Fair enough, I just thought…” she laughed to herself shaking her head.

“What?”

“I thought you had broken up and were just bothered.” you sit back up.

“I don’t quiet-” the person behind her pokes her shoulder.

“Heeeeeeeey Terezi! Why not sing a song with me?” 

“Okay Vriska.” she simply replies.

“Great, I already put in a song!”

“What song?” the spider girl you’re assuming to be Vriska laughs.

“You’ll see, well smell.” she laughs again.

“Just tell me.” you read the screen out loud.

“She’s the blade by Sugarcult.” 

“Well if it’s really the song you want, I do not object.” she smiles, grabbing the mic.

“I do insist.” they begin singing, and you can’t help but smile to yourself.

“There so close, it’s amazing.” they finish the song, with by far the loudest applause, and sit back down. She continues to talk to Vriska for a moment before turning back to you.

“What were we talking about?”

“I don’t remember, but that was amazing!” she smiles.

“Wow, and you're complimenting people today to?” you laugh, “I am truly amazed.”


	16. Headaches

Someone taps your shoulder, “Hey...um...so Karkat, about the thing I wanted to talk to you about…” he must be...nope, no idea...ohhh you talked on the phone, Tavros.

“Hi Tavros.” he smiles.

“Can we talk outside? It’s ummm...a little loud in here.” you stand up.

“I’ll be back Pyrope.” she nods and turns to talk to Vriska. You reach outside and he takes in a deep breath, as if he were a fish gasping for air.

“So, Gamzee has been a little off, and I wanted to know if you knew why?” you look up and shake your head, “Thought so, well sorry fo-”

“Karbro!” a warmth spreads across your body and you look up, it’s the guy from your dream, “How have you been?” you feel a sharp pain surge through your body, and a head ache slowly breaks in as well.

“Let go you idiotic douche!” he let’s go seeming a little hurt.

“Sorry Karbro, but ever since that day you avoided me.” you contemplate the idea of shaking your head, but can’t bring yourself to do it.

“Look, I don’t know what your talking about, now I’m going to go back inside. Oh wait, unless another idiot tells me to come out here to talk as soon as I get back in,” Gamzee let’s go and as you enter the building, your wrist is grabbed and you are dragged out by yet another new troll.

“Karkat Vantas, I think it is at least proper to hold a conversation with Gamzee that does not consist of yelling, and pushing him away.” she stands between you two as she holds both of your wrist making sure one does not run away.

“Look.” you look at her and grit your teeth, “I’m sure you must be a lovely person with good intentions, however I do not know either of you, so if you don’t mind I would like to go back inside without another disruption.” you shake free of her grip and walk back inside. As you walk in you realize something, there are only 11 trolls here, but 12 played the game, well, maybe it was only a dream. The other one from your dream is missing. You take your seat, this time next to the fish one that referred to you as Kar.

“Hello. Kar.” you roll your eyes.

“It’s Karkat, not Kar.” 

“Yeah, well I know, but I’ve always have called you Kar.” you don’t know what he’s talking about at all, but would you look at the time, it’s been 2 hours and 51 minutes, Terezi seems to have noticed as well, and sat up in front.

“Okay, we have to go soon, but before we do, one last song, with all of us.” she forces you to sing, you say good bye to the people you met, and walk behind Jade, who walks behind Strider, and next to John. The ride home was awkward, conversations were started, but lasted no more than five words. First you drop off Strider, say good bye, the usual, see you tomorrow, such like that, you then go to drop off Jade, after she gets out of the car, John convinces you to ride in the passengers seat. More silence, then you arrive at your house. He opens the front door, and you walk in.

“Well, bye John.”

“I told you, I can’t leave. I don’t have to stay in your room, but your safety is more important than a stupid argument. You grumble something under your breath, “What?” you walk up stairs, and get your pajamas and towel.

“I’m taking a shower.” you run into the bathroom and start the shower.


	17. First day back

“Night.” you hear footsteps and a door open and close. You finish your shower, get dressed, and walk out into the hall. You walk down stairs, drying your hair, when you look at the sofa you see John. He mumbles something in his sleep and you sit on the edge of the sofa.

“Sorry.” you roam around your room searching for the supply closet, after 5 minutes of searching, you open the door to the closet, and took out a blanket, bringing it to John who is now slightly awake.

“Did you say something earlier?” you shake your head and sit next him, “Oh you went to get a blanket, thanks.” you look down and mumble an apology, “I still can’t hear you.” 

“Nothing.” he leans against you.

“Sorry.” you shake your head and place the blanket in his lap.

“It's late, get some sleep.” he tugs on your shirt as you sit up, you take a step forward and he lets go. As you walk away you hear him lie down, “Sorry.” you say lightly, hoping he heard you this time. You walk into your room and lie down on your bed. You fail to sleep, and just stare up at the ceiling. Is Dave really dating you? Why would John say he loves you? Was he confused on his feelings? Why did you get a headache just encountering Gamzee? Where was the 12th troll? You continue to question the entire day. Before you realise it you doze off. 

It’s black again, you see John and he turns to face you, upon seeing you his frown turns into a smile and he walks over and hugs you.

“Hey, Karkat!” you look up and you can tell he was crying.

“What’s wrong John?” 

“You noticed huh?” you nod.

“I’m just worried for you.”

“Why?” he lets go and everything slowly turns white.

“Morning Karkat.” John is hovering over you, you pull him into a hug immediately, “Karkat?” you nuzzle into his chest. “Is your memory back?” you pull away, embarrassed of what you did, and shake your head.

“It’s nothing.” you stand up and begin your journey down stairs, as John follows behind. 

“I made breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry.” you reach the bottom of the stairs and he reaches his arms in front of you, bringing you to a sudden stop. 

“Can you at least eat a bite.” you sigh.

“Fine.” you walk into the kitchen and he sets a plate on the table, then takes his seat across from you. You eat in quiet. You finish your meals and place the dishes in the sink.  
“It’s 7:23, go get dressed, and well go to school.” you do as instructed, and he drives you there.

“John?”

“Yes?”

“What if I never get my memory back?” he shakes his head.

“I know you will remember soon, I believe you will remember everything we’ve been through.” you walk into a group you saw at Pyrope’s get-together yesterday. You see Jade, Vriska, Terezi, Dave, Rose, Kanaya, and a female troll you did not talk to wearing a grey pencil skirt, and a white blouse with a red ram necklace. Gamzee and Tavros approach the group.

“...hey guys” your headache starts again.

“Fuck.” you wobble a little and fall into Dave.


	18. Chapter 18

“Karbor?” you look at him, and he frowns, “What’s wrong?” you stand up.

“Nothing,” you walk over to him and trip over your foot, he catches you. You feel a sharp pain, and picture the other guy from your dream, “John, can we go to class?” he picks you up and you start walking away, headache slowly diminishing until it was nothing more than a figment of your imagination. 

“You okay?” you nod.

“I just feel a little bad around that guy.” you sigh as John walks into a class, you follow and he tells you you sit next to him. It’s a window seat.

“Hey kk.” you quickly turn, upon seeing the person behind it you turn forward quickly. John leans in.

“Sollux Captor, one of your best friends, could’ve been your moirail.” he sits back up as the bell rings, and the teacher walks in with folders in his hand and begins walking down the aisle.

“Sorry I had to get these.” you turn to John.

“If not for you being my moirail?”

“No, that’s not it.” the teacher walks between you two and drops folders on your desks.

“You will be doing group projects, since the class has 25 students there will be eight groups of three, and one of four.” you look at the pamphlet and flip through it, “Since you all have your own talents, and it’s almost the end of the year. The assignment is to create a presentation, featuring all of you, and interpreting things you have learned throughout the year. This is not to be a boring presentation, so go ahead, make up a game to go with it. Anything you can think of.” You look at the rubric, “Possible 105 points, notice the rubric is blank, that would because I wont tell how I’m grading you.” he smiles as the class argues with that idea, “Do your best, pick the groups, you know how that talk goes, and go.” he sits at his desk as people begin standing.

“So Karkat, who else do yo-”

“K-Karkat?” a shy girl walks up to you, “Well I was wondering if you just wanted to be in a group with me? Maybe, possible, of course you don't have to if you don't want to.” she shakes her head, a blush in her cheeks, “No actually, nevermind. You probably want to be with John.” she turns away quickly and walks away as you sigh. John smiles and stands up, pulling you with him.

“Hey.” she looks at you guys, she was sitting by herself and scolding herself, “Wanna be apart of our group?” she nods and gives a slight smile. Captor walks up to you, actually when did you start using last names...fucking Strider. 

“Hey, everyone elthe hath groupth, mind if i join you guyth?” John smiles.

“Okay, so we get to be the group of four!” the girl claps, as if that's the response she thinks we want. 

“Yay, big whoop.” you roll your eyes, feeling a little uncomfortable with Captor hre, “Laying it out, I’m the leader,” John and Captor roll there eyes and the girl laughs, “First off, introductions, I’m Karkat Vantas.”

“John Egbert.”

“Sollux Captor.”

“I-I-I’m Lynx Ursa.” 

“Okay, since that is done, we should think about each of our best traits. Well, I guess I can...sorry no nothing.”

“Pranking.” he gave a laugh.

“How is that useful?”

“Computer/technology, what ever.”

“I have good eyesight, and I guess aim.”

“Is that it?”

“I can also draw.” you sigh.

“I’m going to break you out of that shell.” you all laugh but hers is a little more nervous than the rest, “Calm down.” you lightly punch her arm.

“Wow kk, you are actually trying to not theem like a total athth.” you roll your eyes.

“Oh, wow thanks nook whiffer.” he nods.

“Guys, let’s start with thinking of everything we’ve learned.” you spend the entire class period after working, when the bell rings for lunch you guys exchange contact information, deciding to mainly use pesterchum/trollian. 

“Hey John, what do we normally do during lunch?”

“Just follow me.” you + and follow him to a table with people from the party, Sollux, Aradia, Terezi, Dave, Jade. They say there's normally more, but Gamzee doesn’t want to disrupt you, or cause you more headaches.

“Hey John?”

“Yeah?” you don’t know why you called his name.

“Nevermind.” A girl and troll walk up to the table.

“Hey Rose! Hey Kanaya!” you stand up to go to the water fountain. You guess no one noticed because you just slipped out.

“Hey kk.” you only had a sip of water before turning to face the guy.

“What fuck ass?” he smiles.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” he looks surprised.

“Well after what happened I just thought, maybe I wath too hard on you.” 

“Question, were we actually friends?” 

“So you're still a little hurt. Understandable, but I don’t get it, I’m pretty thure I thould be a little more hurt.” 

“What did I do?”

“Oh gog, theriouthly kk. I don’t know why I even try, thould’ve known you would play it off ath if nothing happened.” he storms off. You go back to the table, still thirsty and sit next to John.

“Where'd you go Vantas?” Dave says without looking at you.

“Oh yeah, I forgot it was some unspoken rule I can’t be by myself for a fucking second to go get a drink of water.” John leans on you.

“You know Dave just worries.” you roll your eyes.

“Yeah, sure I’m a completely useless fuck ass, and a sad excuse for anything.” John hugs you and you push him off, “Lunch should be over soon.” you stand up again and John grabs your hand.

“You don’t know where our next class is.” you sigh and sit down facing away from him, “What happened Karkat?” you shake your head.

“Nothing.” he moves closer, “One more move closer, and I’m leaving campus.” 

“I understand.” he starts talking to the others again. They have another five minutes of conversation, before the bell rings. John picks up his bag and walk in the direction of C-Building.


	19. Chapter 19

“How is that useful?”

“Computer/technology, what ever.”

“I have good eyesight, and I guess aim.”

“Is that it?”

“I can also draw.” you sigh.

“I’m going to break you out of that shell.” you all laugh but hers is a little more nervous than the rest, “Calm down.” you lightly punch her arm.

“Wow kk, you are actually trying to not theem like a total athth.” you roll your eyes.

“Oh, wow thanks nook whiffer.” he nods.

“Guys, let’s start with thinking of everything we’ve learned.” you spend the entire class period after working, when the bell rings for lunch you guys exchange contact information, deciding to mainly use pesterchum/trollian. 

“Hey John, what do we normally do during lunch?”

“Just follow me.” you + and follow him to a table with people from the party, Sollux, Aradia, Terezi, Dave, Jade. They say there's normally more, but Gamzee doesn’t want to disrupt you, or cause you more headaches.

“Hey John?”

“Yeah?” you don’t know why you called his name.

“Nevermind.” A girl and troll walk up to the table.

“Hey Rose! Hey Kanaya!” you stand up to go to the water fountain. You guess no one noticed because you just slipped out.

“Hey kk.” you only had a sip of water before turning to face the guy.

“What fuck ass?” he smiles.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” he looks surprised.

“Well after what happened I just thought, maybe I wath too hard on you.” 

“Question, were we actually friends?” 

“tho you're thill a little hurt. Underthtandable, but I don’t get it, I’m pretty thure I thould be a little more hurt.” 

“What did I do?”

“Oh gog, theriouthly kk. I don’t know why I even try, thould’ve known you would play it off ath if nothing happened.” he storms off. You go back to the table, still thirsty and sit next to John.

“Where'd you go Vantas?” Dave says without looking at you.

“Oh yeah, I forgot it was some unspoken rule I can’t be by myself for a fucking second to go get a drink of water.” John leans on you.

“You know Dave just worries.” you roll your eyes.

“Yeah, sure I’m a completely useless fuck ass, and a sad excuse for anything.” John hugs you and you push him off, “Lunch should be over soon.” you stand up again and John grabs your hand.

“You don’t know where our next class is.” you sigh and sit down facing away from him, “What happened Karkat?” you shake your head.

“Nothing.” he moves closer, “One more move closer, and I’m leaving campus.” 

“I understand.” he starts talking to the others again. They have another five minutes of conversation, before the bell rings. John picks up his bag and walk in the direction of C-Building.


	20. Chapter 20

“We have math next.” 

“Okay.” you don’t bother looking directly at him, just keeping him in your peripherals. 

“Karkat?”

“Yes John?”

“Why are you calling everyone else by their last name?”

“I respect you more than that.”

“Really?”

“That and possible Strider.”

“Oh.” you look at him completely now, “You know. You used to refer to everyone by last name.”

“Like I said, respect. Besides it’s better than Karkles, Nubs Mc Shouty,Shoutkat, Karkitty, KK, and Kar.” you roll your eyes.

“Beep beep meow.” 

“What?” he giggles.

“Another!” he walks into a class and you follow, he gestures to your seat.

“So Karkat, you feeling better lately?” you nod.

“I may not remember much, but you and Strider have a way of allowing me to feel comfortable.”

“Good.” he sighs.

“Hey, about yesterda-”

“Morning class.” everyone stands up, you hear everyone say ‘good morning Mrs.Serket’ she smiles and nods, signalling to sit, “Now we will be working on---” your gaze drifts to the window, and before you notice class ended. 

“Karkat!” you turn your head so your looking forward.

“What?” you look up and he picks you up.

“Next class.” 

“How many more??”

“Well, actually today is a modified schedule.”

“So?”

“So, we will go to homeroom after and just spend the rest of the time in that class.”

“Do I have to go?”

“Yes.” you shake your head and walk off in the opposite direction he’s facing, John comes after you.

“Wow, your going in the right direction.”you stop and turn, he catches you.

“Put me down!”

“Sorry, can’t let you skip class.”

“Yes you can, just pretend you didn’t notice.”

“Can’t.” he carries you into the classroom and sits you down. 

“John Egbert, and Karkat Vantas!” you both laugh as the teacher tries to seem furious.

“Sorry.” she laughs herself. 

“Okay, so today in class we shall be working on the advisory challenge.” you hear a lot of chatter around the class, then the teacher hushes them, “We need at least one song, this year it can be a play or just singing and dancing,” some people smile at the word play, and you roll your eyes, “the theme is…


	21. the chapter I'm too lazy to name

‘Moving forward to replay the past’ John smiles and looks at you, you respond with a glare, “So all for a simple song?” two people raised their hands, “Well all for a play?” The rest of the class raise their hands, along with John eagerly. You didn’t raise your hand, not like it would matter, “So we are doing a play.” she writs PLAY-BRAINSTORMING on the board, “I will allow you to come up with scripts, or choose to use an already written script. We can do one giant play, we can have intermissions, or we can do multiple little skits.” You hear quite a bit of chatter before the teacher begins scribbling on the board, STAGE CREW, “Does anyone want to help with stage crew for sure?” you see about seven people raise their hands, “Okay.” she writes all there names, “How many people want to do skits? Keep in mind this means you can also do a monologue.” four people raise there hands, “Okay, we will do a play with intermissions, and you four can choose what to do for intermission once the play has been decided.” they high-five each other as the teacher reads the header INTERMISSION and there names. “So we need the play to include 17 people. Who wants to do an already written script?” 8 people raise their hands.” and who wants to do a self written script, meaning you guys will come in after school and work on it, or just bring in separate ideas?” 11 people raise their hands, meaning that 9 people didn’t vote, but the teacher doesn't care and simply scribbles that onto the board. “Okay, the rest of the class you can work on scripts, I don’t care if it’s the entire class, or groups. But remember to keep the noise down.”

“I suggest that we try to work on separate/group scripts, then vote on them in class.” Rose says as she stands to face the class. You look to John.

“Rose Lalonde, Dating Kanaya Maryam, sister of Dave Strider, and our Class Representative.” the class seems to agree with her. she sits down and begins to elegantly write in her notebook, you see some people walk up to her, then walk away, “Let’s work on one Karkat!” John says as he turns his desk and yours, then pushes them together.

“Fine.” you both pull out a piece of paper.

“Okay, so we need room for 17 people.”

“Well we can have some background.” he nods.

“Hey, what about…”he frowns as he looks at you.

“What?” 

“Nothing, it’s just that I thought, maybe the main character…” he shakes his head.

“Lost his memories?” he looks up with wide eyes which slowly shrink back and he nods.

“I forgot.” you roll your eyes.

“Honestly, I really don’t give a damn.” he smiles but continues looking down, “So this idea?”

“So, it turns out that someone took his memories, and he has to find these clues. each clue is a riddle, which will lead to the next. When he finds it it’s somewhere that brings back an important memory.” you smile, this doesn’t sound like Johns favorite genre but you thinks it's interesting enough, “and of course as the play progresses there will be some adventure, and fighting, but a lot of adventure.” 

“What about this-” 

“Is it going to be a lame rom-com?”

“Rom-coms are not lame! Your taste in movies is!” 

“Real mature Karkat.”

“May I continue with my idea now?” he nods.


	22. Chapter 22

“A girl looks through a old box, she find a letter. It tells her that twenty years from when the letter was written, she would meet an old friend. They wrote to each other during the time in between, but never met. On that day they trade an item chosen by their past selves. The item is a puzzle, and when they solve the puzzle they both get a key, the key to a storage unit they have. The storage unit takes the girl and her friend back to the day they first met, day by day. The girl going back from her friends point of view, and her friend going back in the girls point of view. Till they reach the day they met, The same day they made a promise.”

John smiles "that's sweet Karkat.” he smiles and ruffles your hair, and for some odd reason you purr. You quickly shake his hand away.

“Look, Egderp.” you pause and think about what you said, you heard Dave say it, but didn’t think much of it, “I mean John.” he laughs.

“Let's both work on our own ideas, together.” he smiles even wider. You feel your heart rate increase, and blush a light red.

“I don’t need your help.” 

“I want to help you.” he grabs your hand.

“Shut up.” you pull your hand away...well you do in your head, your actual body refuses to move, and just getting words out is difficult. Instead you look down.

“Then it’s settled, we will work together, helping each other.”

“I didn’t agree" you make eye contact upon moving your head up. Why the hell are you getting pulled into his pace, “Fine.” you start writing on your paper, you decide to use the same names for the main characters since it doesn’t really matter, he tried fighting for Nicholas to be one of them but you convinced him to just go with Tyler, a boy version of Taylor, since he immediately jumped for the girls name being Casey. (I’ll write scripts and post them separately) you think you got a lot of work done, considering your gaze kept wandering to Jo...you don’t need to know that. You hear the bell ring, and schools out. You both fix the desk and pack your bags. You walk out the classroom, and start down the hall. Along the way you get pushed by another person, into John and immediately pick yourself back up. You finally get to the front and walk to Johns car. 

“JOHN!” Harley comes and attacks with hugs to both of you.

“Yes Jade?” 

“When are you coming home?” he shrugs.

“Hey Karkat, whens your birthday?”

“It’s...I don’t know.” Jade sighs and gives John one last hug before heading out the gate, “Do you guys live close?” he shakes his head.

“JADE!” she turns around as if she were a dog, “Want a ride?” she shakes her head.

“I’m going to hang out with Rose.” speaking of which, Rose walks up from behind with Kanaya and the three walk away.

“Well, okay then.” John gets in the car and you follow. You fill the car with talk about your plays, and don’t realize when he pulls into your driveway.

“Thanks.” you get out of the car and close the door. you open the door to the house, and walk in. Placing your stuff next the the sofa, then jumping onto the sofa. you hear the front door open and close, then feel someone lay on top of you, “John, it’s hot,” he nuzzles into your back and you just lay there, “You're too heavy.” you don’t hear anything, “Fuck, did you fall asleep?” you hear no reply. great, not moving for a while, your bag is near by, so you grab it. you laugh at his legs hanging off.


	23. Chapter 23

==>Be the lazy one

You wake up on Karkat and you guess he was still awake, because you moved a little before he looked back, “You awake?” you nod in his back, “Then can you get off of me?”

“It’s warm.”

“Yeah, it’s freakishly hot, and the body heat doesn’t help.” you agree, but you don’t want to get up. it just feels soo comfortable. He tries to sit up, so you decide not to get up, “Damn it Egderp.” he falls to the sofa.

“You okay Karkat?”

“Yeah, but I’d be even better if you got off.”

“Nah.”

“Of course.” you move forward a little and kiss his cheek. From behind you can see the blush in his cheeks, “Fuck, off.”

“You’re lost for words, so you decide to swear.”

“JOHN FUCKING EGDERP.”

“Yes?” you breath onto his neck and just lay there.

“Your such a nook whiffer.”

“And you are a little kitten.”

“I swear I will kill you. Name one thing that I do that makes me similar to a cat.”

“I would, but you would call me an as and I would demonstrate, making you pissed, but mainly embarrassed.” he kicks his foot up, not doing much.

“Hey John?”

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering…” he starts mumbling and you giggle, what are you talking about you don’t giggle...

“Pardon?” he sighs.

“Nothing.”

“It’s not ‘nothing’.”

“Well...just wanted to know if you could tell me something, I have a question…”

“Is it because you were looking out side during Mindfang’s class?”

“Yeah right.”

“So what were you gonna ask?”

“I think I can just ask someone else.”

“Seriously Karkat?” he sighs and you wrap your arms around him, “fine, but you can always talk to me Karkat, you used to tell me basically everything.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” you look at him and feel confused. You decide to roll over so your facing the ceiling, and he rolls you over so your on the side of him, “Yes!” you turn and face him once again as he’s getting up and roll your eyes.

“Karkat!” you sit up and he groans.

“What now?”

“Let’s eat!”

“It’s 4:00.”

“Just a snack.”

“Ugh, fine.” you smile as he walks into the kitchen, “You’re getting fruits.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Okay.” you follow him and sit at the counter.

“How much can you eat?” you shrug and he sighs, “I’ll cut an apple and that’s it.”

“Thanks Karkitty.” he glares at you while he struggles to cut the apple, “Need help?”

“Yeah right.” you walk up from behind and help him cut, “Your finger is too close to the blade, and you should tuck them under your hand.” you can tell he’s concentrating fairly hard.

“Shut up Egderp.” you pull away and sit down again. He finishes cutting without anymore lessons from you. Placing a bowl in front of you of slightly jagged cut apples, he quickly washes his hand. you notice an apple slice on the cutting board.

“Did you cut yourself Karkat?” he didn’t reply, so you go to his bathroom, open the medicine cabinet, and pull out a few supplies, “Karkat.” you yell down the hall as you walk back into the kitchen.

“What.”

“Show me your hand.” he shakes his head and you reach across to grab his arm. 

“Fuck, what do you need John.” you search around his hand, finding a cut on the index fingure, you clean off the small amount of blood.

“Geez, be careful Karkat.” you put some rubbing alcohol on it and he jolts.

“Jegus!” he tried to pull his hand away, but you kept a grip on it.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were such a whimp Karkat.” you smile as he rolls his eyes. You put a bandaid on the cut and allow him to pull his hand away.

“Thanks.” he mumbles as he picks up an apple and begins eating it.

“What, you didn’t want me to kiss your cut?” he glares at you as you laugh.

“Your welcome, and thanks for the apples, but next time I’m cutting them.”

“Fine.” you can feel the giant idiotic smile on your face, “What?” you shake your head, picking up an apple and eating it.

“Nothing.” you talk about random things, for another 5 minutes before you finish the apples.w

“Wanna play a game?” Karkat sits on the sofa.

“Did you contact Sollux and Lynx?” he shakes his head, “We should at least open the chat.”

“Kay.” he takes out his phone and you assume sets up the conversation, in which you get a message reading:

HELLO, I, THE LEADER OF THIS GROUP PROJECT, HAVE FINALLY COME TO SPEND SOME OF MY PRECIOUS TIME ON THIS MESSAGE TO TELL YOU THAT WE WILL ALL NOTE THINGS WE HAVE LEARNED DURING THE YEAR. SOLLUX AND LYNX WILL BE MAINLY HELPING PUTTING THE POWERPOINT TOGETHER. JOHN AND I WILL PROBABLY DO RESEARCH AND PRESENTING, THOUGH WE WILL ALL HELP SLIGHTLY WITH IT ALL. PLEASE CONTACT ME DIRECTLY IF YOU NEED ME. AND WE WILL DECIDE MEETING TIME AND PLACES LATER. BEST WISHES, AND OTHER SHIT LIKE THAT TO YOU ALL.

“Wow Karkat.” you smile and shove him over. He glares and pushes you over.

“So, wanna play a game now?”

“Sure.” he stands up and turns on a game device.

“What game?” you get up and shrug.

“You choose.” he puts a game in the console and passes you a controller.

“Kay.” (since I can’t choose a game, let’s just do a shooting game)


	25. Chapter 25

==> Skip ahead 5 minutes

“FUCK!” he flails his hands.

“You ran right into the grenade.” you roll your eyes.

“My controller's sensitivity is too high!”

“Sure it is, then we’ll change it.”

==> Skip ahead another hour.

“Okay, I think I got it!”

“Watch your back.”

“What do you-”

“Told you.” he puts the controller down and pushes you down.

“Punk.” you smile.

“I warned you.” 

“And then you killed me.” 

“Yeah.” he growls and you laugh, IT IS NOT A GIGGLE.

“JOHN FUCKING EGDERP”

“Yes?” you boop his nose and he stands up, “Rage quitting?”

“So what, this game is stupid.” 

“Well, we can watch a movie.” he picks up his laptop, conveniently placed on his table.

“Or we can work on our plays.”

“Oh, yeah sure.” you take your laptop out of your bag and sit down, he sits next to you and you open a document.

==> Skip ahead precisely 53 minutes, and 43, no 44 seconds.

“Okay, how about this. Casey gets a note and at first reads ‘Look for a seat that you push with your feet’” he shakes his head.

“Too easy, you need something a little more complicated, I can already tell you the answer is a swing.” you sigh.

“I guess.”

==> Skip another 28 minutes

“Okay, I’m done.” you sigh as Karkat closes his laptop.

“Okay, I’m almost done.” you close everything, and shut off your laptop.

“So, it’s about 6:30, what do you want to do now?” you both put your laptops on the table and sit there for a moment. After a while you lean into him.

“John.” he sound like he’s either about to complain or rant, “It’s hot!” you don’t move from your spot, and he just gives up, well you hope.

“Wanna watch a movie?” 

“I get to pick.” you sigh.

“Fine.” he stands up and turns on the DVD player, puts a DVD in, and sits on the other side of the sofa. you lay your head on his lap and lay across the sofa, “This better not be a lame rom-com you’re making me watch for the 15th time.”

“Rom-coms aren't lame.” you roll your eyes.

“Sure.” he pets you, but you assume he doesn't notice because he just looks at the screen, and at some point somewhat tears up, “Hey, Karkat?”


	26. Chapter 26

“Yes?” you give a small ehem, and he looks down, “Oh sorry. I didn’t even notice.” he stop petting you.

“It’s okay.” you smile up at him and he blushes.

“No.” he shakes his head, but you’re kind of confused as to why he said no, because it seems like a question.

==> Skip another 22 minutes.

You pause the movie and he moans, “What.” 

“We should eat, it’s about 7:15”

“We can order something.” you sigh and pick up your phone.

“I’ll order pizza.” 

“Okay.” you take 3 minutes, talking to the pizza man and then hang up.

“He’ll be here in 15 minutes. you take out your wallet and put it on the table.

“Shouldn’t I help pay?” he leans over next to you. 

“No.” you shake your head.

“Why not?”

“I wan’t to.”

“I’m not a child.”

“Yes, that’s true. However, you should just let me bye the pizza.”

“No, though I may have lost my memory, this is my house, in fact, no, I demand that you let me pay. Seriously, I mean actually now that I think about t you don’t need to watch over me now, we can meet up at school, I can follow you to class, but you don’t need to stay the night and watch over me. I think I can take care of myself without the supervision of you. So if you don’t mind, I would like the personal space-” you lean in and kiss him, trying to stop his rant. He’s too surprised to move, or do anything. After a time of anywhere between 30 seconds, and 1 minute, he comes to his senses and pushes you away, “WHAT THE-SERIOUSLY-WHY THE FUCK-JOHN!” you smile.

“Hey, I got you to stop ranting, now about you taking care of yourself. If you're serious about it, then sure. I’ll leave after tonight, you can meet me in front of the school, I will walk with you to your classes, and if you want personal space so bad, I don’t even need to drive you home.” you don’t know what you're saying, you think you played it off cool, but you wish you didn’t say that. You don’t want to leave him alone, and you think you let your enger get the best of you. Even if he said it, he was seriously just ranting. But when he rants it can be what he really wants, and if it makes him happy, you guess your happy.

“J-John?”

“Oh, yeah?” guess he's been trying to get your attention for a while.

“I didn’t mean-”

“Yeah, you didn’t mean to rant?” he sighs and you shrug it off when the doorbell rings. You open the door, grab the pizza man, give him the money +tip, and you two never have to see each other again.

“Anyways, John I’m sorry-” you place the pizza on the table.

“Yeah, that you blew up, I get it Karkat.” you take a slice of pizza.

“No, you don’t get it. I’m trying to say-”

“Look, Karkat I don’t need your pity, or what ever.” why are you saying this?


	27. Chapter 27

==> Be the grumpy kid again

Your now Karkat again, and after a horrible fight with your friend, at least you hope you're still friends, maybe you should ask. But besides the point, he finished the pizza with you, and left. Why did you ruin this? Why we’re you such an idiot? Wait, that’s right, you were. Meaning that you used to be. You wouldn't do that now, in fact we’ll label it, past you. you are now present you. You say this, but that doesn’t change the fact that John left. You don’t even want to take a shower, or clean up. You just lay on the sofa, and sleep.   
It’s black, you see John, he's hugging you, and...oh gog, you think you’re crying. He pushes you away at arm distance, and then leaves. You try and run after him, but there's an invisible wall he disappears into the black, and you kneel to the ground. You hear something in the distance, you can suddenly walk. You’re with Sollux, and Gamzee. They are both yelling, they turn and see you, “KK/Karbro” they say in unison and glare at eachother. You walk over.

“Hey, KK you’re coming with me, right? We’ve been planning thith trip for over a month now.”

“Karbro, you promised to help me with this thing for Tavbro.” you look at both of them.

“Sorry Sollux, I need to help Gamzee.” Gamzee hugs you, Sollux looks down and shakes his head.

“Yeah, I get it. I’ll jutht athk AA, actually, no theth buthy, but I’ll find thomeone elth.” he turns and walks away. Light appears again, and you wake up. Were you crying in your   
sleep?

“Fuck, it’s only 4:00 am.” you sit up and walk into the kitchen, you rinse your face and walk up stairs. You take a shower, get dressed, when you finished it’s only 4:23am. You go down stairs again and take your school stuff, you go outside, locking the door behind you, and walk to the park. “It’s seriously cold.” you look around and walk in the direction of the school, you hope. You saw a park when on your way to school yesterday, “Who needs breakfast.” you walk a little further, and reach the park, taking your seat on a bench. It’s 5:43am when you get a call from John. You let it go to voicemail. You look up as a bird lands on your lap, “Get off! Shoo, shoo.” your phone alerts you that he left a voicemail, and the bird flies away.

“Hey Karkat, I know you're probably not awake yet, but make sure you eat something. If you can’t find anything, call me back and I’ll pick something up for you. I was also wondering if you wanted me to pick you up. If you don’t call back, I’ll assume you want a ride. I love you, bye.” you feel tears welling up and suppress the urge to cry in public. Maybe you should call him? No, you can’t listen to his voice, and if you talk he’ll know you're about to cry. You decide to text instead, pulling out your phone:

\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG]began trolling ectoBiologist[EB]at 5:44 --

CG:JOHN

CG:I’M FINE, DON'T NEED A RIDE, DON'T NEED BREAKFAST

EB:You’re up this early?

CG:YEAH SO WHAT. DID YOU RETAIN ANY INFORMATION FROM MY PREVIOUS MESSAGE?

EB:Okay Karkat, tell me if you need anything. We will meet in front of the cafeteria.

CG:OKAY, SEE YOU THEN

\-- ectoBiologist[EB]ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist[CG]at 5:48 --


	28. Chapter 28

==> Be the grumpy kid again  
Your now Karkat again, and after a horrible fight with your friend, at least you hope you're still friends, maybe you should ask. But besides the point, he finished the pizza with you, and left. Why did you ruin this? Why we’re you such an idiot? Wait, that’s right, you were. Meaning that you used to be. You wouldn't do that now, in fact we’ll label it, past you. you are now present you. You say this, but that doesn’t change the fact that John left. You don’t even want to take a shower, or clean up. You just lay on the sofa, and sleep.  
It’s black, you see John, he's hugging you, and...oh gog, you think you’re crying. He pushes you away at arm distance, and then leaves. You try and run after him, but there's an invisible wall he disappears into the black, and you kneel to the ground. You hear something in the distance, you can suddenly walk. You’re with Sollux, and Gamzee. They are both yelling, they turn and see you, “KK/Karbro” they say in unison and glare at eachother. You walk over.  
“Hey, KK you’re coming with me, right? We’ve been planning thith trip for over a month now.”  
“Karbro, you promised to help me with this thing for Tavbro.” you look at both of them.  
“Sorry Sollux, I need to help Gamzee.” Gamzee hugs you, Sollux looks down and shakes his head.  
“Yeah, I get it. I’ll jutht athk AA, actually, no theth buthy, but I’ll find thomeone elth.” he turns and walks away. Light appears again, and you wake up. Were you crying in your sleep?  
“Fuck, it’s only 4:00 am.” you sit up and walk into the kitchen, you rinse your face and walk up stairs. You take a shower, get dressed, when you finished it’s only 4:23am. You go down stairs again and take your school stuff, you go outside, locking the door behind you, and walk to the park. “It’s seriously cold.” you look around and walk in the direction of the school, you hope. You saw a park when on your way to school yesterday, “Who needs breakfast.” you walk a little further, and reach the park, taking your seat on a bench. It’s 5:43am when you get a call from John. You let it go to voicemail. You look up as a bird lands on your lap, “Get off! Shoo, shoo.” your phone alerts you that he left a voicemail, and the bird flies away.  
“Hey Karkat, I know you're probably not awake yet, but make sure you eat something. If you can’t find anything, call me back and I’ll pick something up for you. I was also wondering if you wanted me to pick you up. If you don’t call back, I’ll assume you want a ride. I love you, bye.” you feel tears welling up and suppress the urge to cry in public. Maybe you should call him? No, you can’t listen to his voice, and if you talk he’ll know you're crying. You decide to text instead, pulling out your phone:

\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG]began trolling ectoBiologist[EB]at 5:44 --  
CG:JOHN  
CG:I’M FINE, DON'T NEED A RIDE, DON'T NEED BREAKFAST  
EB:You’re up this early?  
CG:YEAH SO WHAT. DID YOU RETAIN ANY INFORMATION FROM MY PREVIOUS MESSAGE?  
EB:Okay Karkat, tell me if you need anything. We will meet in front of the cafeteria.  
CG:OKAY, SEE YOU THEN  
\-- ectoBiologist[EB]ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist[CG]at 5:48 --


	29. Chapter 29

You sigh as you contemplate sneaking in a sorry <3, but decide against it. Real life apologies are better than online ones. You sigh, “5:48-nope, 5:49. When should I leave? Well if school starts at 8:05, then I have about 3 hours.” you’re not going home, so you start trolling Dave.

\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG]began trolling turntechGodhead[TG]at 5:50 --

CG:DAVE

TG:Hey Kitkat, ready for school?

CG:I GUESS, BUT DON’T START SOMETHING LIKE I’M SO READY, BLAH BLAH BLAH

TG:I wasn’t going to say anything like that

CG:DID YOU CALL ME KITKAT

TG:Yeah

TG:Hey did something happen between you and John?

CG:WHY DO YOU ASK

TG:Hey started Pestering me about some argument

CG:I TOLD HIM I DON’T NEED HIS HELP, AND BLEW UP AT HIM

TG:So you were an idiot? 

TG:He’ll understand if you appologies

CG:YEAH, LATER. I FEEL HORRIBLE ABOUT IT, I DIDNT MEAN TO SAY ALL THAT I DID, I DON'T KNOW WHY I SAID IT

TG:So you both decide to talk to me about your ‘Relationship’problems

CG:OH, I WASNT THINKING, WHERES MY MANNERS? SORRY DAVE

TG:Vantas?

CG:WHAT

TG:Do you like Egderp more than me

CG:NO, WHAT WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT

TG:Because I love you, and I know I told you this

TG:By your silence you’re either typing a long message, or speechless. Allow me to help you, you’ve been avoiding me, even if you haven’t realised it. I told you, I love you, you didn’t reaspond, John told you he loves you, you didn’t reaspond. You began avoiding me, and hang out with him everyday

CG:I DIDN’T HAVE MUCH CHOICE

TG:Well if you want I can watch over you

CG:I DON’T KNOW, I THINK I’M FINE ON MY OWN

TG:Kay

CG:STRIDER

TG:Yo

CG:WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I DO

TG:I don’t know Karkles, what do you think you should do?

CG:FUCK YOU TO STRIDER, YOU KNOW WHAT NO, I DON’T CARE, WANNA KNOW EXACTLY HOW MANY FUCKS I GIVE? ZERO, I ACTUALLY GIVE NO FUCKS! WHAT


	30. Chapter 30

DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT? WAIT, TOO BAD I DON’T CARE, WHAT WITH GIVING ZERO FUCKS. HOLD ON, LETS ACTUALLY ENTERTAIN THE THOUGHT THAT SAY I ACTUALLY GAVE A FUCK, WELL THEN ID SAY…

TG:No, no continue Vantas, what would you say?

CG:OH FUCK YOU, IT DOESNT MATTER WHAT I WOULD SAY, BECAUSE IM NOT SAYING IT

TG:So are you saying that it’s a possibility that you harbor the same feelings?

CG:FUCK

TG:Just kidding

CG:YOU

CG:WAIT WHAT

TG:Well, maybe

CG:WHY DID I THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO TALK TO YOU

TG:Wait, I think this is what Rose would call, a break through. I think it means that your subconscious is telling you that you actually have feelings for me.

TG:Then again, I could very well be BSing you

TG:So tell me Karkles, what feelings do you have toward me? Well, besides the obvious

CG:STRIDER, I THINK THAT YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE

TG:It wasn’t so hard to say that, now baby steps, lets go further into the subject, elaborate on it

CG:FIRST OFF I’M ASSUMING THAT BY ROSE YOU MEAN LALONDE, I THINK JOHN SAID SHES OUR CLASS REP, SO STOP ACTING LIKE LOLANDE, OR I WILL STOP ‘TROLLING’ YOU. SECOND, THIS SHENANIGAN YOUR TRYING TO DO DOESN'T WORK, MY FEELINGS TO YOU ARE MY FEELINGS

TG:So you have feelings for me

CG:I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN

TG:Yo, Karkles

CG:STRIDER

TG:Answer the damn question, I’ll even put it in CAPS so you understand, DO YOU LOVE ME?

CG:NO, I DON’T KNOW, MAYBE?

TG:Isn’t that normally followed by a YES at the end?

CG:NOT ALWAYS, THIS ISN’T A ROM-COM, OR A FANTASY

TG:Would you go out with me if it was

CG:YOU KNOW WHAT, SURE, LET SAY YES JUST TO GET YOU OFF MY BACK, IN FACT, COME ONE STRIDER TO GET YOU TO STOP BOTHERING ME, I WILL GO ON A FUCKING HUMAN DATE WITH YOU TODAY, AFTER SCHOOL

TG:Wait, your serious? Karkles, you know you can’t back down now, right?


	31. Chapter 31

CG:ITS WHAT I SAID, SO YOU PLAN IT OUT, AND DECIDE ON A PLACE TO MEET. I DON'T CARE WHAT, AS LONG AS I DON'T HAVE TO PLAN ANY OF IT.

TG:Kay, cool, everything's cool, everything's actually amazingly cool, like it's so cool it can stop global warming. It’s so cool , it’s almost cooler than me, but of course nothing can be cooler than me. It’s so cool that someone comes up to me and says, ‘Mr.Strider, how cool will your date with you and Mr.Vantas be tonight?’ I might answer without the hint of irony.

CG:DAVE, CALM DOWN! OKAY

TG:I’m so calm right now

CG:CALM

CG:THE

CG:FUCK

CG:DOWN

CG:AND DO NOT START A WHOLE, I’M SO CALM THING

TG:Wasn't planning on it

CG:YOU READY FOR SCHOOL?

CG:GO GET READY, SEE YOU AT SCHOOL

TG:Bye <3

\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG]ceased trolling turntechGodhead[TG]at 6:55 --

Nicely done Vantas, you fucked it up. And now you are talking to yourself. In a park, OH WAIT DON'T LEAVE OUT YOUR BIGGEST FUCK UP, YOU DECIDED TO GO ON A FUCKING DATE WITH STRIDER. Funny thing is, you kind of think you like John a little more. You need to stop panicking, every time you panic you fuck things up even more, might as well dig your own grave, then not get buried in it, because you somehow fucked that up to. GOG, KARKAT VANTAS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE DONE? THIS ISN’T SOME TYPE OF LOVE, YOU MOST CERTAINLY DON’T LIKE STRIDER, YOU JUST WANTED TO SHUT HIM UP, AND YOU WERE A LITTLE DISTRACTED BY THE WHOLE JOHN INCIDENT. WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE YOURSELF TO YOURSELF? UGH STOP BEING USELESS! WELL, WHATS DONE IS DONE YOU GUESS. IT HAPPENED, LETS JUST SEE WHERE YOUR PAST DECISIONS WILL LEAD YOU, YOU FUCKING SAD EXCUSE FOR A LIVING CREATURE. WELL LOOK AT THAT, ITS 7:01, YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY RATED TO YOURSELF FOR 6 MINUTES, NO WAIT 7, BECAUSE IT IS NOW 7:02, WHAT AN ASS. YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT, YOU THINK YOU MIGHT AS WELL TELL JOHN THE JOLLY GOOD NEWS, OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, THE DERP IS PESTERING YOU.

\-- ectoBiologist[EB]began pestering carcinoGeneticist[CG]at 7:02 --

EB:Karkat, you on?

CG:YES JOHN, I AM ON

EB:Are you actually going on a date with Dave?

CG:YEAH

EB:Dave Strider?

CG:JONH, DO I KNOW ANY OTHER DAVE?

EB:I guess not.


	32. Chapter 32

CG:YEAH, THOUGHT SO

EB:So this is what you choose? You chose Dave? Okay, I get it. Wow, still a little surprised, but I guess it wasn’t entirely ruled out as an option.

CG:NO, JOHN, ITS…

EB:What is it?

CG:I WAS TRYING TO GET HIM TO SHUT UP, AND I WAS PREOCUPIED WITH SOMETHING ELSE, AND ONE THING LED TO THE NEXT, AND WHEN I COME TO MY SENSES ITS TOO LATE, BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE A DATE WITH STRIDER

EB:So you actually didn’t mean it?

CG:YES, WELL NO

EB:What is it Karkat?

CG:NO I DID NOT MEAN TO SAY YES

EB:Is it possible that you like me?

EB:No, nevermind.

EB:Bye

CG:WAIT

\-- ectoBiologist[EB]ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist[CG]at 7:07 --

FUUUCK, VANTAS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? FIRST A DATE WITH STRIDER, THEN RUINING YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH JOHN. GOG, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? SHOULD YOU TELL STRIDER NO? THAT WOULD BE MESSED UP, YOU READ HOW EXCITED HE WAS. YET, YOU ALSO READ HOW SAD JOHN WAS. THIS IS SERIOUSLY FUCKED UP, EVERYTHINGS JUMBLED UP IN YOUR THINK PAN, AND IF YOU CONTINUE LIKE THIS YOU’RE SCREWED. DO YOU...DO YOU, KARKAT VANTAS, ACTUALLY LIKE JOHN? THE FLAKY NERD, WITH A HORRIBLE TASTE IN MOVIES, AND BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES, WITH DORKY GLASSES MASKING THEM, AND OH FUCK YOU WERE JUST COMPLIMENTING HIM. You guess, when you think about it you haven't seen Striders eyes, he wears the sunglasses, even indoors. Actually, no he is an ignorant douch, that can go die in a hole for his idiotic remarks, and honest nature that he tries to cover up with ‘irony’ pfft, it’s silly, and makes you want to hug him, and never let...DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE.

==> Skip ahead about 35 min

You finish ranting and come to a realization, YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT you realized this before, but now you’ve come the new realization, you think you may, kind-of, sort of like John? Whatever, you’ll tell him later, not as soon as you see him, shit! it’s 7:43, ranting to yourself is tiring, you’ll start walking to the school now. You can’t even think straight, you will walk home, no scratch that out, you will walk to school, then maybe right after school tell him you like him? You don’t know, you hadn’t thought of him in such a way since they brought it up. After another 18 minutes, you reach the school, during the walk you planned out what you will do/say. You decided you should tell John you like him tomorrow, and still go on the date with Strider, because you would feel horrible if you didn’t, plus Strider would call you a pussy, or something, and make you feel worse than you already do. Actually that's not true, you just don’t want to hurt him, because...well, yeah, you just don’t want to hurt him


	33. Chapter 33

“Vantas/Karkat!” you hear two people call you at the same time, and look up through the front gate, you were about to cross. Wow, John and Strider. You walk over, and Strider hugs you while John rolls his eyes, but you can see a hint of pain, and though you are smileing right now, you can also feel tears in the corner of your eyes. You can assume they don’t notice, thank gog. However, you don’t know what to say.

“Let’s hurry to class.” John give a toothy smile, that you can tell he’s forcing, and grabs your wrist.

“Egderp.” you complain, even though you continue walking to keep up with him. 

“Bye Vantas,” Strider says as you walk past.

“Bye Strider.” John speeds up his pace a bit. You enter an empty classroom. He sits down without a word, points to the seat to your left, and you sit in that seat.

“John, I-” he shakes his head, and looks up giving a small smile.

“I think you and Dave will make a cute couple.

“Stop lying.”

“I’m not lying.” his smile widens, and he shakes away the pained expression, as if it was never there, “I mean if you said yes, you must like him.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s probably for the best anyways, I mean you can tell Dave really likes you, and if you both like each other, why not? Right?”

“John!”

“Just super, super happy for you. Best wishes on your relationship and everything like that.” why wont he shut up?

“You can’t seriously believe anything you are saying!” he looks shocked.

“Of course I do, You and Dave will make an amazing couple, actually I was starting to think, I’m pretty sure I’m straight. You know, like that whole No Homo thing, or something.” he stops when the bell rings, and the classroom floods in. You went through the day, but just going through the motions, when you got to your homeroom class, the teacher asked for ideas, you shared yours, and sat back down. You don’t remember much, and after school Strider meets you outside.

“Hey Karkles.” you need to shake it off, and try to. He noticed though, “Karkles?”

“Yes” he looks forward, grabs your hand and starts walking, “Where are we going?” he looks back and the corner of his mouth raises a little.

“You’ll see.” you have pointless conversations, and man he can be pretty dorky.

“Dave are we almost there?” 

“Yeah.” he hasn't let go of your hand since grabbing it, and it’s a little calming. He stops, “Here.”

“We’re going to stay at the park?”

“Well, I was going to tech you to play soccer.”

“Why?”

“Thought it would be fun.” after thirty minutes of sweating, running, and you failing to kick the ball, you sit down, “Here.” he hands you a water.

“Thanks.” you drink the water, as he walks off, “Strider?”

“Come here, and bring your stuff.” you walk in the direction you saw him walk, with all your stuff.

“What the.” you walk over to him, and put your stuff down.

“Were having a picnic.” you smile and sit down.

“Seriously?!” he nods and sits down next to you.


	34. Chapter 34

“Do you like it?”  
“YES, of course.” he lays his head on your shoulder, and you can feel yourself turning red.  
“Strider.” he nuzzles into you.  
“Yeah.” you pick up a container of sandwiches, and pick the smallest one of the bunch, you look down to him.  
“What are you doing?” he look up and meets your gaze, you slowly reach towards his face.  
“Hmmm…” he swats your hand away, “You still don’t get to see me without my shades off. You groan.  
“Fine.” he shook his head.  
“You’re still going to try, aren't you.”

“Yeah.” you smile, neither of you daring to turn away.

“Karkles.” 

“Yea-” he lean up and kisses you. You don’t know what to do, and sit there for maybe an hour, freaking out. He finally pulls away, but you still don’t move, you wanna say something like ‘Fuck you’ but you can’t say anything, other than “Why?”

“What?” you want to say ‘Why did you do that you fucking idiot’ but once again, say something totally idiotic, making you the idiot.

“Why me?” he hugs you, you quick to hug him back, but at this point have no idea what you’re doing. He pulls you away, at arm distance.

“Jeez, I don’t know maybe, just maybe there's a chance that I love you.” you shake your head, and snap out of the trance you were in, wishing that it was all a dream.

“Sure Strider, maybe you love me, and maybe I’m not sure about my feelings toward anything/once.” you begin to stand, and he grabs your arm.

“Look, shit sorry. I like seriously love you, when you’re not around, I can’t think of anything but you, and when you are around, everything seems to disappear, either way, I’m distracted by the mere thought of you. Like I love you so much that if I went on a killing spree, I would kill everyone but you, granted then again if I went on a killing spree, and killed everyone. By the time we’re the only two people left, I will have a thirst for blood, and the outcome will probably lead to me killing you as well as the billions of other people. Yet, I think I would have enough dignity to kill myself, I mean it would be pretty damn lonely being the only person left because I killed everyone else, and kind of a dipwad move. Actually, shit I think I’m rambling, but I do it when I’m nervous. Maybe I should shut up? Oh wait, actually, yeah so the killing thing, I would try to make your death quick, not saying that I plan on killing you, just saying it would be easier to die quickly, then slowly and painfully, and-”

“Dave.” 

“Shit, sorry.” 

“Do you seriously love me?”

“Yeah, I love you so much, that-”

“No, we are not going through this again, the first time was enough.”

“Yeah, so anyway I love you.” you sigh, maybe you find him to be...FUCK NO, I DO NOT LIKE STRIDER I AM MEANT TO BE WITH JOHN, WAIT NO SCREW THAT, I WILL BE A LONE WOLF!

“Karkat?” is he waiting for a response?


	35. Chapter 35

“Yeah, l-l~~ you to.”

“You mumbled, I heard ‘yeah, l you to.’” you think about it for a moment, you don’t like Strider, you don’t like John, but you feel like you have your love somewhere.

“Love you.” you basically scream he looks surprised. He pulls you down, and you fall onto him.

“Seriously?!” you sit there wide eyed, and look down, he places his head by your neck.

“Y-Yeah.” you turn and look to him at your side, he presses your foreheads together.

“No joke?” you blush deeply, why is he asking so many questions? Why did you tell him you love him? GOG I’M SUCH AN IDIOT, I THINK THAT I LOVE JOHN, but saying that out loud makes you sound like an ass, It’s too late now, you are dating Strider. you shake your head.

“How many times do you want me to say it?” he shakes his head, leans in and kisses you. You just sit there dazed, and he finally pulls away after a while.

“Karkat?” you look at him and stand up.

“I-I think that we should g-go, maybe…”

“Do want to eat first?”

“Oh right, okay.” you sit and eat, it’s a little awkward at first, then Strider starts a conversation, and you go into a longer conversation, maybe you do like Strider.

==>skip ahead an hour

"You are such a dork.” you laugh and he shakes his head.

“No way, it’s a classic.”

“What, Doctor Who?”

“Shut up okay.” 

“No way, I’m telling everyone.”

“Vantas!” he pulls you into a hug, and you laugh.

“Yeah?” he starts tickling you, and you pull away.

“Hey Dave, hello Karkles.” you sit up and wave.

“Sup Pyrope.” she gives a toothy grin.

“Hi.” you smile at her, and Dave releases you.

“Want a sandwich? I made too much.”

“No, I’m much more fascinated by whats going on between you two.” 

“Oh well, Karkat said yes to going on a date with me.” she seems shocked.

“Really? That’s surprising.”

“Yeah, I know.” you smile, and Dave turns his head to you.

“Well Karkles, your taste in humans is awfully wide.” you tilt your head.

“What?”

“The difference between Dave, and John is very big.” how did she know that you may have liked John.

“In case you can’t smell it, I’m glaring at you behind my shades.” she laughed and leaned down to Dave.

“Of course I can smell it, just like I can smell the confused look on Karkles over there.” Dave laughs.

“I know.” he holds out his fist, and she fist bumps him.

“Man, you sure you don’t like Pyrope Strider?” he shakes his head.


	36. Chapter 36

“Of course not.”

“Wow, real nice Dave.” she smiled, “well I better get going, smell you around guys.” she walks off, you hope she doesn’t fall, or trip, you actually think she’s cute, and the way she acts is funny, it kind of relaxes you in a way.

“We’ve been here for a while, and finished eating the sandwiches. Wanna go?” you face your back to him and lay down.

“Too lazy.” he knits his eyebrows, witch you laugh at in turn.

“Okay.” he leans back on the tree behind him, “Your family is coming back tomorrow, you should know.”

“Fuck, you mean the people I totally remember? gasp.” 

“Yeah, the ones that live with you, and no one told about your memory loss.”

“Because I soo care.”

“You should, you have to explain to them your memory loss.” you give a sigh.

“Can you?”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Fine.” you sit up and stretch your legs, “Let’s get going then.” you both stand up.

“Sure.” you both pack up the blanket and such, then walk to Dave’s car.

“Are they nice?” you ask when you get into the car, “Like do you think they’ll understand.”

“Well, that’s debatable.” he starts the car and drives.

“What do you mean ‘debatable’?” 

“They are interesting people.”

“Kay, I guess.” there was a pause of silence, “I thought trolls don’t have family in the same time.”

“After the game, you all came to earth, it happens you all entered into the same time period, ours”

“Oh.” you don’t understand a thing, but what ever. 

“I know that you don’t get it, if you have problems with them, just call me up.” 

“Thanks Dave.” he turns his head upon hearing ‘Dave’.

“You’ve been using Strider, but haven’t used Dave recently.”

“Oh sorry, Fuckass.” you roll your eyes.

“What’s wrong Karkles?” you shrug.

“It’s not the worst.” 

“Really beep-beep-meow?” 

“What the actual fuck.” 

“Harley gave it to you, she gave you quite a few nicknames.” 

“I know.” you reach the house, and there is another car parked, “What the.” you run in, and Strider follows.

“Welcome Home Karkat, I know it is quite surprising, but we tried to call you, then home, it seems you we’re busy-”

“Shut up, and tell my your name.” fuck, he is probably your ‘family’ or some shit like that, but you had a feeling he wasn’t going to stop talking. 

“I’m sorry if we triggered you by coming home early, but this reaction is surely something that anyone would find triggering-”

“Pardon the interruption.” Strider walks in acting cool.

“You are excused.” Strider smiles.


	37. Chapter 37

“Thank you Kankri, well I am really sorry for interrupting your conversation, but during your trip Karkat had gotten hurt, the incident involved stairs, and movies, and falling.” Strider pauses as if letting Kankri talk.

“What incident, how badly injured?”

“Well, he lost his memory, including you.” Kankri turns over to face you.

“Really now, you lost it all?” another troll walks in.

“Yeah.” you gesture to the other troll, “Who is that?”

“Looking at it from your point of view, he is your Ancestor, Signless” Signless walks over.

“Hello Karkat, It is nice to see you Dave. I couldn’t help but overhear the situation, why did you not contact us?”

“I apologize, but we did not want to trouble you during the trip. There is no need to worry, we took him to the hospitol, and stayed with him when you we’re gone.” why is dave being so polite?

“That is understandable, however I would have liked to know.” Strider nods.

“I will take my leave now.” Strider turned and walked out, Signless and Kankri were talking, however you payed them no attention, after a while you just begin walking.

“I’m going to bed, night.” you close the door behind you and sigh.

It’s dark, you think it’s empty, don’t know what to do. So you walk forward, till something grabs your shoulder.

“Who’s there?” there’s no response, but the weight grows. You try to turn, you thrash around, but nothing works, “WHO IS THIS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PLEASE STOP, JUST STOP.” everything disappears, and you hear something calling to you, then you wake.

“Karkat!” someone is knocking on your door.

“What?”

“You should come down and have lunch with us before you leave.” 

“I’ll be down in a bit.” you rush to change your clothes. and then go down stairs, you have a very awkward meal, which consisted of you moving this odd thing around your plate. When you finish eating you go ro to the bathroom and brush your teeth.

“I’m going now.” you walk out as you hear him say something you ignored. During your walk, you noticed two birds that followed you for quiet sometime, “Why the fuck are you following me?” you shoo them away and continue to walk. Upon approaching the school you are greeted by two familiar faces, as you walk over to them you look down for a moment.

“Hey kk.” 

“Hey fuckbag.” you hear him laugh and could swear somethings not right about him.

“Thee you in clath, I have to go meet up with aa” 

“Yeah, sure. See you later.” he walks off, a few steps later you finally reach John and Dave.

“Morning Karkat!” 

“No shit, why do you add morning, and not just say ‘hey’ like most people.”

“Good morning guys!” John smiled.

“Sup Harley.”

“And he speaks.” John smiles.

“You took too long Karkat, it’s about time the bell rings.” he tapped his watch as if to exagerate what he was saying.

“We’ll guess I’ll see you around Vantas.”


	38. Chapter 38

“You to.” as you leave, he pulls you into a hug. You can feel yourself blushing brightly.

“Get off Strider!” he let’s go and you walk away with John as the bell rings.

==> Skip ahead to lunch

“I can’t believe my script didn’t get picked.” You tell John on your way to the table, after finishing the beginning of your first all homeroom day.

“You mean mine, right?” you shake your head.

“We both knew yours wasn’t going to be picked.” you sit down next to Strider who decided he needed to chime in.

“Who’s got picked?”

“Rose’s.”

“Of course,” you roll your eyes at Striders remark, “Let’s face it, Rose is my sister, meaning that she has some Strider coolness in her, somehow.” 

“Is it just me, or does everyone else have a sudden urge to hit you?” 

“Now please calm down, Karkat.” Rose approaches from behind, “I take it, that based off your comment, that your attempt of artfully putting your soul onto paper was picked?”

“Please, I don’t write those things.”

“Look, I respect you as a person, but how could you be related to this idiot?” 

“Well, it seems that it started in the game-” she stops for a moment, as if thinking over what to say, “It’s rather complicated.” she sits by Kanaya and begins talking to her instead.

==>Skip ahead further

It’s now after school, and you haven’t seen Captor around, you didn’t see him at lunch, and he doesn’t seem to be responding to the group memos. 

“What’s wrong?” You look up from your phone, where it seems you have scrolled through emails and text another hundredth time to check.

“Nothing.”

“If it’s nothing than it can wait, but refrain from texting while you cross the street.”

“Sorry, it’s just the group project seems to going along fine…”

“Yeah, and your point being?”

“I’m trying to contact someone in my group.” You look up as you finish crossing the street, “That’s it!”

“What’s it?” you begin a new memo.

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG] opened memo Group Project! at 2:54 --

CG:EMERGENCY MEETING! AT THE LIBRARY ACROSS FROM THE SCHOOL, NOW.

\-- ectoBiologist[EB]began responding to memo at 2:55 --

EB:What for?

CG:WE NEED TO GET WORK DONE AT A QUICKER PACE, AND I WANT TO BE ABLE TO MONITOR YOU GUYS FOR A BIT OF IT AT LEAST.

EB:Kay

\-- mew-mewNeko [MN] began responding to memo at 2:55 --

MN:I’ll be there in a moment.

CG:THAT’S THREE OF US.

EB:Sollux, what about you?


	39. Chapter 39

\-- twinArmageddon [TA] began responding to memo at 2:55 --

TA:ii cant go

CG:WHAT IS YOUR REASON

TA:not one that ii can tell you.

CG:ARE YOU FUCKING SICK?

TA:don't bother me, and ju2t leave me alone.

CG:NO, YOU ARE THE VERY REASON WE NEED THIS MEETING.

TA:kk, iim not feeliing well, leave me alone you iin2en2iitiive iidiiot.

CG:WHAT DOES THAT MATTER? WE STILL NEED TO REHEARSE, AND WHAT’S EVEN THE POINT OF DOING A PROJECT YOU BARELY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT. AS THE LEADER I AM IN CHARGE OF KEEPING TRACK OF WORK PROGRESS, YOU NEED TO COME.

EB:Calm down Karkat, Sollux is busy, and not feeling well. We’re lucky he’s been keeping up with his luck.

MN:I’m sorry to intrude, but I am here. May I ask where we are meeting?

CG:I’M BY THE COMPUTERS, CAPTOR GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE.

\-- mew-mewNeko [MN] ceased responding to memo at 2:56 --

TA:fiine, iill be there, but giive me a biit.

CG:GOOD, SEE YOU THEN

\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG] closed memo Group Project! at 2:56 --

After closing the memo you see Ursa and give a smile. 

“Thanks for rushing over.”

“It was not a problem, in fact it was easy because I live nearby.” 

“Hi guys!” you recognize that annoyingly joyful voice.

“Hey Egderp.” he give a smile, but avoids eye contact, while skipping the usual hug.

“Hello John.” they both sat next to you, and began working, about fifteen minutes later Captor walks in.

“Hey kk.” he sits across and gives an eye roll.

“What is it?” you ask, giving him a glare.

“Nothing, anyway why the meeting?” he smiles, and you point down.

“Get out your computer, and we’ll start from there.” he does as you instruct, after turning it on you explain to him everything that happened in the fifteen minutes he missed.  
“Most of it was him ranting at how big an idiot you are.” John had to add at the end of your ‘lecture’.

“I know, and what was the point if I am caught up?” you give him an odd stare.

“Say that again, please.”

“I know, and what was the point if I am caught up?” he said it again.

“What ‘was’?”

“Yeah, seriously kk you alright?” you stand up and walk over to him.

“The lisp is gone?”


	40. Chapter 40

“Karkat you’re so weird, we need to work, geeezzz.” John smiles and as you go back to work he congratulates Captor. 

“Yeah, that’s where I was after school for the past how long, which is why I wasn’t going to come at first. However it still slips sometimes.” you roll your eyes.

“Well I haven’t heard you say a word with S in it till just now.” he continues typing. 

==> Skip ahead another 3 hours and 24 minutes.

“How is everyone's work going?” 

“Good.” John looks up and smiles.

“Do you know what you’re going to say?”

“Yes, do you?” you glare at him and move on.

“Captor?” he gives you a thumbs up, “Great. and Ursa?”

“F-Fine! I mean Good, well decent…”

“Okay then, we can pack up and go I guess, it’s actually a little later than I expected, it’s about 6:35.” They all check the clock and rush to pack up.

“Bye” Captors the first to leave.

“F-Farewell.” Ursa walks out of the room.

“Want to get something to eat with me?” John walks up next to you.

“Sure.” you say as you pick up your bag and walk to the exit.

“And a ride home?” you nod.

“Hey.” he looks over to you, you forgot what you were going to say, but notice his hand is in a tight fist, “Is something wrong?”

“No, why do you ask?” you point at his hand which he puts in his pocket, “That’s nothing.”

“Okay.”

“Wow, we only have another month of school. Seems like just yesterday it was the beginning of April.” he smiles to himself.

“Yeah, too bad I don’t remember anything.”

“Right, sorry.” you walk to his car which you both get in.

“Where are we eating?” 

“Actually, do you just want me to take you home?”

“If that’s what you want, or if you’re not hungry do you mind driving by a fast-food place.” he sighs.

“I was just thinking it’s a little inconvenient to have dinner with me.”

“Why?” you smiles and starts the car.

“So where do you want to eat?”

“You choose.” 

“Okay.” he drives on without another word. When he finally parks the car you are in front of a ramen restaurant.

“Ramen?”

“Sorry, I was thinking it’s cold, and your voice sounds scratchier than usual.” is he seriously concerned about you.

“Thanks.” you walk in ahead of him. You bother order separate things, and share. You don’t realize the time fly by, and when you check your phone it’s been an hour, and Dave tried contacting you multiple times.


	41. Chapter 41

\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG]began trolling turntechGodhead[TG]at 7:47 --

CG:I’M SO SORRY

TG:Did you see the pic I sent you? Pyrope sent it to me.

CG:I’M JUST HAVING DINNER WITH HIM

TG:Yeah, I know. But still.

CG:DON’T WORRY STRIDER

TG:I love you Karkles.

CG:SHIT DAVE, I DIDN’T TAKE YOU FOR ONE OF THOSE CLINGY PEOPLE

TG:I just thought you needed to know.

CG:OKAY, NOW STOP FLIPPING YOUR SHIT, I LOVE YOU TO AND ALL THAT

TG:<3

\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG]ceased trolling turntechGodhead[TG]at 7:49--

You give an exasperated sigh, “Oh my gog, what have I gotten myself into?” John gives you his adorably giggle.

“Dave?”

“Yeah.” he smiles and gets your waiter's attention to pay.

“Here.” you hand him some money which he declines.

“No, anyways shall I drop you off?”

“Wait, don’t you live like 30 minutes away from me?” he nods, “And how far are we from my house?” he thinks about it for a moment.

“Another 20, 30 if the traffic is bad.”

“So by the time you get home it’ll be around 9?” he give another nod.

“Shoots, and I still need to shower.” 

“It’s kinda my fault, so why don’t you drive straight home.” he shakes his head.

“I want to make sure you’re safe.” you sigh.

“Then do you want to stay the night at my house?” he gives you a shocked expression as he finally gets his change and you two head out the door and to his car.

“Sure, I mean yeah.” you don't know why it was so hard for you to say that, and why is it easier to talk to John than Strider. You get to your house, and walk in.

“Karkat?” you hear Kanri? No Kankri, right Kankri say.

“Hey Kankri, I’m having a friend over.” you yell out, then pull John up the stairs before he begins reprimanding you about something. You give a laugh as his voice follows you up the stairs.

“I’m sure that Signless and I would both appreciate it if you warned us about these things ahead of time, this is quite triggering, and I think you should also at least greet us pro-” you close your door and jump on your bed.

“I’ve known him for maybe a day, and already knew where that was going the moment I walked in the door.” John jumped on the bed next to you, looking up at the ceiling.

“That’s Kankri, everyone got used to it.” 

“How?”

“Ask Porrim, she basically mother's him.”

“Porrim?” he turns to face you, he suddenly frowns for a split second.

“Right, sorry. She’s Kanaya’s dancestor.” you try to give a smile, but it’s not convincing apparently.

“I wish I could remember everything.” you see him move his hand to his pocket as he sighs.


	42. Chapter 42

“Yeah, me too.”

“What do you keep fiddling with?” he smiles.

“Nothing.” he turns to face the ceiling.

==> Skip ahead another 45 minutes

You and John are both done showering, after talking to Kankri he gave John some clothes to borrow, and said he would wash his clothes today.

“Thanks.” he smiles as he walks back into the room and sits on the bed next to you.

“You better be, I had to sit through a lecture while you we’re showering, witch took 15 minutes.”

“Sorry.” he says, even though he’s giggling. “Hey, we should sleep, we have the auditions for our class play tomorrow, and the project presentation in three days.” you turn to face the ceiling as well.

“You know, for a nook sniffer, you're not that bad.” you doze off and have a rather odd dream.

==> Be John

You hear Karkat breathing heavily, and sigh. 

“Guess I should sleep, thank god it’s dark, otherwise you would see me blushing.” you turn back to facing him as he sleeps, “This brings back memories, even if you don’t realise it.” you doze off, everything goes black. Karkat appears, and you walk over to him, the scenery developes as you walk, it’s a carnival, but you’ve never gone to one with him.

“Hey John.” he holds his hand out and when you grab it the scenery transforms.

“Hi Karkat.” You’re in a classroom, “Wow, It’s been awhile since I’ve seen this.” you look around and smile.

“It’s just a school.” he says, letting go of your hand. In response you hold his hand tighter.

“But it’s the first time I met you in person.” you grab his hand tighter, “Unlike Rose and Dave I didn’t meet you in person for long. We got to talk, there was a reunion. But later I saw you for a moment, but you were dead, then I zapped away.” he pulls a box out of his sylladex and hands it over to you.

“Here,” he pulls out a letter as well, “Look I’m gonna go now. Bye.” he disappears, leaving you in the dark again.

==> Be Karkat again

You wake up, and climb over something, then fall to the ground.

“Jegus Egderp.” jolts up.

“What is it Karkat?” he looks down.

“Next time I’m on the outside.” he giggles, “This is so your fault Egderp.”he smiles.

“Sorry.”

“Then stop grinning like a fool, and help me up.” he get up and hold his hand out for you.

“You should watch where you’re going.” you take his hand and stand. Changing as you chastise him.

“Great, whatever, let’s just go.” There’s a knock at the door.

“Karkat are you okay? You made quite the ruckus, should I come in? Are you okay enough to go to school?” 

“Great, we got Kankri’s attention.” you whisper to John.

“I’m coming in Karkat!” 

“Fuck off, I’m fine.” he opens the door and you throw a pillow at him, “Get out.”


	43. Chapter 43

“That tone is quiet triggering Karkat, and Using such language is not appropriate either-” you stand up, and walk past him. You know he’s saying a lot more, but you don’t care at this point. You have a headache, and him yelling. You grab your bag, and walk out the door.

“Shit, I forgot John in there.” John comes walking out apologizing, you can’t help but laugh at him.

“Next time take me with you.” he walks over to the car.

“No promises, you need to keep up, besides you had to get your clothes.” 

“Want a ride?” you follow him.

“Is that even a question? Yeah.” after he changes in the back seat, you both enjoy a car ride of mainly laughing at Kankri’s reaction. Then discussing school a bit more. When you get to school you step out of the car and Strider is by the gate, where you normally meet.

“Strider!” You yell to him. He walks over quickly.

“Mornin’” 

“Hey Dave.” John smiles.

“Did you give him a ride?” You roll your eyes.

“Don’t worry Dave.” You give a sigh, “See you at lunch.” 

“Sure.” he walks over to Captor, who he walks with in the morning because they have the same class.

“That was tense.” John walks forward, and you follow.

“Yeah I guess.” 

“That’s why you asked what you got yourself into last night?” 

“Basically, why doesn’t he want me hanging out with you though?” Pyrope walks over to you.

“Hey, Karkles.” 

“Why did you do that?” she raises an eyebrow.

“What?” 

“Send Dave that pic.”

“Sorry, but Miss crazy Serket had my phone the whole day. Do you think I, the blind troll would be able to take a readable picture? If anything I would draw it.” you give a sigh.

“Kay.” she smiled.

“We cool?” you fist bump her.

“Yeah.” she smiles.

“Smell you two around.” she walks away.

“What reason woulds Serket have to messing with me and Dave?” You and John both walk into the classroom.

“What picture?” you shake your head.

“Nothing.” you sigh as you both sit down, “hey who’re you auditioning for?” he smiles”

“Well, I dare you to try out for the main roll.” you glare at him, but you feel a slight blush coming over.

“The main lead is a girl.”

“Exactly.” 

“I think it’s a lovely idea.” you turn to Lalond who is looking down smiling.

“Like hell I would.”

“Why not Karkat? Could it be because you can’t act?” she’s obviously purposely provoking you.

“Try me then.” you look her straight in the eyes.


	44. Chapter 44

“Looking forward to it, I am the director after all.” she walks away.

“Then I’ll audition for Shawn.” you look at the script he’s holding and blush a deeper shade.

“EGDERP!” you push his shoulder.

“What?”

“don’t play innocent!”

“Who said I was playing?” you sigh.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” he shakes his head.

“You should try out for Marry.”

“She dies!”

“Exactly.” he gives you a pout and you roll your eyes.

“Karkat! Don’t you think I would make a good Shawn?” 

“HEY, We’re presenting tomorrow right?”

“Did you already forget? Two more days.” he’s laughing.

“Right, sorry.” you let out yet another sigh of exasperation.

“Man you sure sigh a lot.” he smiles as he imitates you.

“That’s not very funny.”

“Then why are you smiling?”

“shut up.” you shove his face.

“What’s the magic word?”

“For you? Is it Nic Cage?”

“No, that’s two words.”

“Then Ghostbusters?” he smiles as the bell rings.

“Okay class, if you want to audition for a roll please sign up on the paper going around. Shortly we will begin, and…” you kinda zoned out as you got the clipboard you looked over to John and write the dreadful name Sofie you pass the clipboard forward and it comes around to John who smiles and passes it on after writing what you assume was Shawn. “Kay, now that I got the clipboard back, anyone doing set, lights, any backstage can go over there, any people doing intermissions can meet up, and anyone auditioning push-up into the first two-three rows. Now, Rose will come out and bring you into the room for auditions, I will be there. You are welcome to audition with someone else, however we’ll be scoring you separate. I will be monitoring you out here however, if you guys in set have any questions come to Rose while she’s out here.” She stood up and went into the small room. Rose stands and looks at the list, glances up as everyone begins to busy themselves.

“Here Kai.” she gives him a stack of papers that seem big enough to be a book, “That should be everything necessary for backstage.” he nods. She turns to us and calls someone up. You sigh as they walk away. 

“You actually wrote it!” John immediately says.

“Yeah.” you sigh.

“Audition with me!” he smiles which you try to avoid looking at, “Pleeeeeease”

“Fine.” you turn over to him and you begin rehearsing, after another 15 minutes you think you got it, “One more time?” he nods. 

“Karkat!” you hear Lalond yell, “Are you auditioning with anyone?”

“You know the bloody answer Lalond.” you walk over with John following as she smiles.


	45. Chapter 45

“Didn’t think you would do it.” she says before sitting down, “Whenever you’re ready, read page two, and the last one.

You walk into the middle with John and start. When you walk out you pat yourself on the back and John gives you his signature giggle.

“Wow, you actually went pretty try hard.” you rolled your eyes.

“Of course I did.” you sit down and relax, “Come here.”

“Why?”

“Just move your chair closer.” he does so and you lean on him.

“Why?”

“I’m tired.” you simply say.

“What will you do if you get the part?”

“Scream at Lalond.”

“What if I get the part?”

“Congratulate you.”

“No, what if we both get the part together?”

“Then...Well, then I guess...One things for sure, if you don’t try I will kick your ass.”

“Okay.” another 15 minutes and the auditions are done. Lalond comes out saying.

“Thank you everyone, the cast will be posted on the board by the end of class.” she walks away again.

“Class ends in another 2 hours and a half.”

“We have recess!” you roll your eyes, which he can’t see.

“Yeah, child. Don’t move yet.” he nods as you doze off a bit.

“Karkles.” you open your eyes to Strider standing above you.

“Hey.” you sit up and rub your eyes, “thanks for being a pillow” he smiles.

“Vantas?” You stand up and hug him.

“Yeah?” he hugs you back.

“Wanna go to the bakery after school?” the question was kind of odd in your opinion.

“Sure.” he lets you go, “I’ll come pick you up, what classroom?” 

“Period 3, so C-103.” You smile.

“See you later.” 

“Bye.” he kissed your cheek and left.

“We have an hour and 10 minutes in each class, just a reminder. Since the presentation in for period four, we’ll be doing it after lunch tomorrow.” you nod. The rest of the class period was you fooling around, you took a nap at some point, and Lalond finally came out and posted the cast. You waited till the bell signaling it’s time for lunch to check. 

“Fuck.” You say reading your name, “That freaking Lalond.” John pulls you out the door.

“I’m waiting.”

“For what?”

“My congratulations!”

“No.” 

“What the heck? I got the part!” 

“Same.” you get to the lunch table and upon seeing her just about scream.

“LALOND!”


	46. Chapter 46

“Yes?”

“Why.” she smiles.

“You we’re the best.”

“I did it as a Joke.”

“Are you backing out?”

“I’m sorry, but I think that everyone on the table would like to know what this argument is about.” Kanaya looked up to Rose and recieved a smile in return.

“The fucking play that she casted.” 

“So answer the question Karkat, will you be backing out?” you sigh.

“I’ll stay, just know it’s because I have pride.”

“Yes, that’s what I thought, Sofie.” people at the table began laughing.

“Yeah so what? I got the lead female role in Lalonds stupid play.”

“You auditioned for it, did you not?”

“Yeah well-”

“Thanks Rose!” John interrupted.

“You two really will be amazing for your parts.” the rest of lunch was spent mainly screaming internally as Strider hugs you. You spend the rest of the day not listening in any classes because it’s the end of the year basically, just think, tomorrow the presentation, and the day after the core challenges. After school Strider appears outside your door.

“Ready?” you nod.

“Yeah.” you walk over to the bakery and he gets you a strawberry cake.

“Here.”

“I said I would come, not that I would eat one of your disgusting earth pastries.” Strider rolled his eyes as you both sat down at a booth.

“Come on, eat it.” you shake your head.

“Why would I e-” he shoved a piece of cake in your mouth as you we’re talking. You swallon and sigh, “Fine.” you eat the rest of it. After eating, and talking for half an hour about you smile and stand up to leave.

“Wan’t me to walk you home?”

“You live quiet a ways away. I’ll walk myself.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very much.” you watch Strider leave and then message your group.

\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG] opened memo Group Project! at 3:45 --

CG:IS EVERYONE UP FOR A MEETING?

CG:THIS IS NOT A QUESTION, YOU NEED TO SHOW UP

\-- twinArmageddon [TA] began responding to memo at 3:46 --

TA:why ye2 kk, let me drop anythiing and meet you when ii have fiinii2hed all my work

CG:THANKS FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING FUCKASS

\-- ectoBiologist[EB]began responding to memo at 3:46 --

EB:At the Fluffink bakery?

CG:I WAS GOING TO SAY LIBRARY BUT SURE

EB:I’ll be there soon


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to ideas about the play that Rose wrote

CG:THANK GOG SOMEONE HAS ALREADY MADE AN EFFORT TO COME

TA:don't fliip your 2hiit, iill bee there

CG:WOW, ITS A MIRACLE! ALL WE NEED IS URSA TO ANSWER, FUNNY SEEMING AS SHE IS THE RESPONSIBLE ONE OF YOU THREE

\-- mew-mewNeko [MN] began responding to memo at 3:46 --

MN:Sorry! I will be running a little late, I have to walk there from school.

CG:OKAY JUST HURRY

EB:Wow Karkat, you answered that rather responsibly

CG:SHUT UP

EB::)

\-- twinArmageddon [TA] ceased responding to memo at 3:47 --

\-- mew-mewNeko [MN] ceased responding to memo at 3:47 --

EB:See you soon Karkat!

\-- ectoBiologist[EB] ceased responding to memo at 3:47 --

\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG] closed memo Group Project! at 3:47 --

You put your phone away, and pull out your laptop which was dumb so you put your laptop away and bring out your phone once again.

“Afternoon!” John sits right next to you,

“You are uncomfortably close.” he pulls out his phone.

“Welp, seems that this place really is fluffy, and pink.”

“Yeah it hurts my eyes.”

“Wanna share a cake?”

“No way if fucking hell.”

“Why”

“You two seem uncomfortably clothe, fuck wow. uncomfortably close.”

“Yeah, that’s because we are. I thought you got rid of the lisp.”

“It slips up every so often. Welp, here I go.” Captor sits on the same bench crushing you against the wall.

“Shit-stain get off!” John giggles.

“You have an interesting taste in bakeries kk.”

“Ummm...guys?” all of you start laughing as Ursa sits on the other side, followed by Captor.

“We can get started now!”

“We could’ve gotten started a while ago.”

“But we’re rehearsing!” you sigh.

“Let’s just start.” you all stay there till 6:30 before Captor says that you guys rehearsed enough. Him and Ursa left because they live in the same direction. You sit there with John practicing a bit more before you decide you’ve got it memorized.

“Come on, I’m giving you a ride.”

“I’ll walk.” he grabs you by the arm, you both say bye to the workers, and pulls you to the car.

“You expect me to let a child like you walk?”

“It’s only 6:44.” you get in the car and he goes in on the other side. 

“Still. Just accept it, I worry.”


	48. Chapter 48

“Kay.”

“Wanna rehearse lines?” you sigh.

“We’ll be doing that for like three hours tomorrow.”

“Why not get a head start?” you honor him with yet another sigh.

“If I say yes can I drive?”

“No, but you can put the key in and start the car.” he smiles.

“Deal.” you take the key and start the car. You go through the rest of the car ride. You really enjoy your car rides with him. He pulls up in your driveway, and you both sit in the car not wanting to deal with Kankri but knowing you have to.

“You go first.”

“Make a run for it?”

“You need to eat dinner with him though.”

“No, you’re not leaving me alone with him.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” you both walk in.

“Welcome home Karkat!”

“Hi, John and I will be studying”

“I just finished preparing dinner actually.” you sigh and walk into the dining room, “Signless got called into work, so we’re eating alone I guess.” 

“Hey Kankri.” 

“Welcome John. Thank you for watching Karkat.” 

“Kankri!” they both laugh.

“Of course.”

“John!”

“Karkat set the table please.”

“Fine.” you do as told and everyone takes their seats. You enjoy a lovely dinner with Kankri and John. After eating you put your dishes in the sink and head upstairs to study with John.

“He’s not that bad when he’s not mad.”

“I can’t believe you!”

“What?”

“That was so embarrassing!”

“Geez Karkat, I’ve heard those stories many times.”

“Wh-who else?”

“No one actually. Guess you don’t remember though, which just makes it that much funnier.” he sit on your bed.

“Well, it’s 8:11, you should leave at 9.” he smiles.

“Okay, right so Kankri knows, being a fourth year himself, we have a tradition where all the classes pull all-nighters the night before the performance to make sure everything is right.”

“So it’s like the epic school procrastination?”

“Yeah.” you smile.

“Cool. but we won’t get much sleep then.”

“Non, at least that’s what they told us at the beginning of the quarter, and what happened last year”

“Well we should rehears after all then.”


	49. Chapter 49

“Yeah,”

==> Skip ahead 1 hour and a half

You rehearsed for a while before you got your lines drilled into your head. Now you just have to hope Lalond doesn't make the outfit embarrassing, and Strider understands. You sigh and look at the clock.

“Shit! It’s 9:42!” John looks at the time and quickly stands up.

“I’m sorry, I should leave now.” you hear someone knock on the door.

“John, are you staying over?” he walks over to the door quietly picking up his things from the nearby drawer.

“I’m sorry Kankri it’s best if I-”

“John wants to know if he can borrow pajamas again.” John turns to look at you quickly.

“Yes he may, and I will wash his current clothes. Karkat, I would appreciate it if you would tell me before you decided to have your friend sleep over.”

“Sure, I’m going to go shower.” you can hear Kankri sigh from the other side, then mumble something you think John heard, but you couldn’t. John started giggling as you heard the foot steps, “What’s so funny?”

“Right before he walked away he said, ‘Where did I go wrong with that child?’” he broke out laughing. 

“Shut up.” you walk to the door, wait before opening it in case of Kankri, then open it cautiously.

“What’s wrong Karkat?” he basically yells. You rush over to the bathroom and start the water.

==> Skip ahead 30 min

“Go.” you point to the bed.

“What’s wrong Karkat?” he fakes a pout.

“I am not crawling over you to get out of bed.” 

“Fine.” he jumps on the bed and you sit next to him, “You know, I’m actually really tired right now.” he yawns.

“Then sleep.” you say, taking his pillow and swatting his head, “Gezz you idio-” you yawn, “-t” he smiles looking up to you, “What are you smiling at?” 

“A small troll.” you glare at him.

“Just sleep.”

You hear his stead breaths and wounder, ‘Why does he act so casual with Kankri? Or how can he?’ you allow the questions to hang there and doze off. As usual everything black, but you see a car accident, it’s being broadcaster on the TV that appeared out of nowhere, you walk closer and get sucked in, on the other end you see Captor, he’s trying to get past to the troll that got in an accident then makes eye contact with you, and shakes his head. Everything disappears, and Aradia appears, “It was never your fault, besides I’m okay now.”

==> Be Ghostbuster kid

You let out a sigh that echos, and sit down. You open your palm and it reveals a note inside. You decide to read it out loud, “Do you wan’t to catch a movie?” you look up from it, and your in a classroom.

“Mr.Egbert, please sit down!” you blush and sit down in the seat, you hear everyone laughing, then the noise of a chair squeak against the ground.


	50. Chapter 50

“Leave the idiot alone.” he just stands there, even when the teacher tells him to sit for the seventh time.   
“This was the first year.” You smile at him, and he walks toward you, he grabs your hand and raises you as everything else fades away.”I won’t let you fall Egderp.” he smirks, and you smile. Everything fades away.  
==> Be Karkat  
You get up quietly so you don’t wake John, but all honesty, you could slap him and he’d continue sleeping. You get dressed for school and set out to the bathroom to brush your teeth.  
“Karkat?” you hear John call you as you spit in the sink.  
“Fuck, don’t sneak up on me.” He smiles as he walks up next to you.  
“Sorry.”  
“Then don’t laugh.” he just giggled even more, “You better go home tonight, you need to get clothes, people will think it’s weird if you wear the same outfit for three days.”  
“I wear this shirt a lot, besides don’t you think it’s like fate is trying to push us together?” you laugh as you wipe your mouth.  
“What ridiculous nonsense are you spewing out?” he laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

“Relax, I was joking.”

==> Skip ahead 1 hour

You’re in class for the presentation, and flipping out because you have to do most of the talking. The teacher tells you the grade right after you finish, and thank gog they give you and A. You let out a sigh of relief, and Captor patted your back. 

“Guess you’re not that bad of a leader.” you punch his arm, and you hear John giggle.

“Hey Karkat.” You pet her head.

“Before this you couldn’t even say my name without stuttering.” she blushes.

“Yeah, well I hope we can continue to be friends...Well all of us of course.” you can hear John and Captor holding back their laughter.

“Why wouldn’t we?” she smiles and walks away, “That girl confuses me sometimes.” your eyes follow her back to her seat, and you see a few people going over to talk to her. 

“Yeah.” Captor walks back to his desk, and you and John follow.

==>Skip ahead another 3 hours

“Let’s take a ten minute break.” Lalond claps twice and the room breaks out in noise.

“Wow, you’re actually pretty good at your part Karkat.” 

“I know.” he giggles.

“Best girl I’ve ever seen.” you punch his arm lightly.

“Your lucky this is a dress rehearsal, or I’d punch you for real.”

“Just the clothing?” he fakes a pout. 

“How much longer?” he tilts his head, “Till lunch?” he looks at the clock.

“Another 30 minutes.” you sigh.

“Kay.” 

“Ten minutes are up, let’s re group!” Lalond walks to the front of the class, and you roll your eyes.

==>Skip to lunch

Dave walks into the room, and you walk over, you follow him through the hall talking about many things, then he brings up your play.


	51. Chapter 51

“I read my sister's script, so what’s your part?” you can just feel your heart skip a beat.

“I’m-...well I’m” 

“Sofie?” he cuts in laughing.

“Yeah.” You can feel the blood pressure in your cheeks rise.

“Who’s playing Shawn?”

“Egderp.” you run into him, when he stops walking, and turns around.

“Karkles, look I’m cool with it, you guys were cast as lovers in a stupid school play my sister probably did just to spite me, but it kinda hurts that you thought you had to hide it from me.” you walk in silence for a moment.

“So, what is your class doing?”

“Well we’re doing a horror, mystery. Vriska wrote it, and it seems Rezi helped.” 

“They’re both in your class?”

“Yeah, it’s kinda a pain.” you reach the lunch table, and you hear an oddly familiar crackle, that you could swear you’ve never heard before.

“Hey Dave, how’s it playing the main protagonist?”

“Well I’m a ghost.”  


“Wellllllll, you are the one that auditioned.” 

“You wrote my name and the characters name next to it.” Serket just laughs.

“I did circle the part around you Strider.” Terezi cackles before going back to talking to everyone else.

“You got the lead?” 

“Yeah, of course what better person to fill the main lead than the cool kid, Dave Strider?” you laugh at that comment, and he smirks.

“But you’re playing your lead, and a girl on top of that.” 

“Shut up, Lalond chose me just to spite me.”

“Maybe, but I think it could've been to spite both of us.” you sigh. Lunch goes on well, when the bell rings Dave holds you back a bit longer before you guys walked back to class behind the giant crowd.

“Why hold me back?” he puts his arm around you as you walk, which must be uncomfortable considering how you’re quite a bit shorter than him.

“Didn’t want to be in the giant crowd.” you guess you laughed louder than intended because he removes his arm and grabs your hand instead.

“Why?” you see him smirk.

“Your blood color is showing on your cheeks Karkles.” you know you just got a shade darker when he said that.

“S-Shut up!” he simply picks up the pace just a bit.

“Let’s hurry to class.” you didn’t even notice the giant crowd shrinking quickly.

“Yeah, sure.” when you got to class you watched him walk in the direction you came from, “Why didn’t he just stop at his classroom?” you shake it off and walk it, to which you are bombarded by the costume team. You get put in costume, including a dumb ass wig, and you are forced into a dress rehearsal.

“You look cute Karkat.” You hear shortly after Lalond calls a 5 minute break.

“Shut up, do we seriously have to pull an all nighter tomorrow?” she nods.


	52. Chapter 52

“It sucks.” John pats you

“I’d assume.” he gives a smile.

“What?”

“Just thinking, it probably wont be that bad if your there.”

“Wow, sappy much?” even when you snap, you still feel the heat in your face rise more than you thought possible.

“Places everyone, we will be doing the next scene!” You turn around and walk away.

==> Skip ahead to the end of class

“Wanna hang out?” you let out a sigh after taking a nice drink of water.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea.” you feel rather relaxed, now that you changed out of that stupid dress.

“Why?”

“You should sleep as soon as possible, I don’t want to be the one pulling the play forward.” he trys to glare, but it just seems too adorable and you break out laughing.

“Yo, Karks?” you turn to see Strider.

“What is it?” 

“I’ll drive you home.”

“Actually, I need KK to come with me.” you hear Captors voice and Strider steps aside.

“What for fuckass?” he has no real reaction.

“You should just come to be, well you know, what ever just come shitstain.” you sigh and walk over to him.

“I have no idea what your implying idiot.” he grabs your arm

“Wow you really are something, I’m not even giving you a choice. You. Are. Coming. With. Me, got it?” 

“Fine.” wow you seriously struck a nerve, “Just let go of my fucking arm.” you walk out with Captor, and find another troll.

“Kay, let’s go AA.” you all get into a car and Sollux drives you all to a cemetery.

“Why are we here?” Captor just gets out of the car.”

“Don’t worry Karkat, he doesn’t blame you. Neither of us do really, actually I think he blames himself more.” she gets out of the var, and you follow.

“Wait, what happened?” she gives a gentle smile.

“It’s been a month since Damara died, remember?” you walk forward in silence. You finally reach a stone that reads Damara Megido. “Hey, it’s been a while.” she kneels at the stone and lets her head fall. You hear her mumbling and you can’t help but feel a bit of guilt in your stomach. “Okay.” she stands up, “We can go now.” she turns and smiles, “Thanks for coming.”

“I’m so sorry AA, I-” Megido swiftly raises her hand.

“It’s not you fault Sollux.”

“I’m sorry.” you lower your head and face away from them, “Let’s go back.” Captor nods. You all walk back in silence. He drops Megido off first, and you get in the front passengers set. And he driver off in the direction of your house.

“Whats going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you aren’t the same, It’s almost like you forgot.”

“No it’s not-”


	53. Chapter 53

“Yes it is, you forgot what today was, you never seem to be in remorse, it’s not like I blame you, but it’s not like you’re completely blameless.” 

“Captor I-”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but I can’t help but feel like you’ve grown apart, you seem so isolated.”

“Sollux I-”

“And Strider to? Weren’t you serious about John? You told me-”

“SOLLUX!” he stops and looks at you, “It’s not LIKE I forgot everything, I did.” he pulls the car over.

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean it?” 

“So something was wrong, ass wipe.” you look at him.

“Yeah, shit grin.” he gives a smile back, and you go the rest of the car ride chatting.

==>Skip ahead to the end of the car ride.

“This is your stop.” he turns to you, and ruffles your hair.

“I know.” you punch his arm before getting out of the car.

==>Skip ahead 30 minutes

Of course you had to shower, and pack, you decided to skip dinner. Since you’ll only be staying for one night, and you probably won’t sleep, you didn’t pack much, but it’s best to be prepared. You lay down in bed when you receive a text. “Who text at 10 the night before an all nighter?” you check your phone, and see you received a message from Egderp.

\-- ectoBiologist[EB]began pestering carcinoGeneticist[CG] at 10:02 --

EB:Hey, how was hanging out with Aradia and Sollux?

CG:ACTUALLY, IT DIDNT MAKE ME WANT TO RIP OUT MY INTESTINES, AND EAT THEM ONLY TO REGURGITATE THEM, SO WELL

EB:Wow, you’re actually up?

CG:YES, BUT I WOULD BE SLEEPING RIGHT NOW IF NOT FOR YOUR MESSAGE

EB:Sorry, but I cant sleep

CG:BECAUSE OF REHEARSAL TOMORROW?

EB:No, the performance

CG:SHIT, THATS ALSO TOMORROW, I FORGOT! 

EB:Really Karkat, you forgot?

CG:OH WELL, WE GET TO PRACTICE ALL DAY TOMORROW

EB:Hey, do you want to video chat?

CG:WHY?

EB:Well then we can practice

CG:SURE, WHY NOT. I WILL ENTERTAIN YOU BY BEING A MERE SOUND BOARD

EB:That’s not it Karkat! I really want to practice lines!

CG:OKAY, VIDEO CHAT ME, THOUGH I DON'T SEE WHY WE CANT DO THIS THROUGH CALL.

EB:Well in text and call you don’t really get to see the other parties expressions, obviously


	54. Chapter 54

\-- ectoBiologist[EB]ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist[CG]at 1:11--

\-- ectoBiologist[EB]begun pestering carcinoGeneticist[CG]for a video chat at 10:11 --

You answer the video chat, and for quiet a while you are running lines, and when it comes down to it you also talk about some blocking.

==>Skip ahead 1 hour

“We’ve been rehearsing lines for an hour, lets call it a day.”

“Yeah.” he gives a smile before closing the video chat.

\-- ectoBiologist[EB]closed video chat with carcinoGeneticist[CG}at 11:11--

==>Be John

you look at the time and smile, “You'd call me an idiot if you saw me doing this.” you make a wish just before the clock changes to 11:12, “Funny how I was just looking for a reason to hear you.”

==>Be Karkat again

You lay down and sigh before turning to your side to sleep.

When everything goes black you know you've entered your dream, but this time you see John, he’s fiddling with something as you've noticed he does when he’s nervous, or depressed. This time you walk in front of him, and he doesn't see you. You try to pat his head your hand goes through.

“Interesting.” you look at him and rather than being depressed or sad he’s smiling. When you try to look inside the box he closes it and skips out of the room.Then Strider walks in and you tilt your head.

“Hey Karkles.” he says making his way over to you.

“That’s not my name fuckass.” When he stops in front of you you can’t help but reach up for his glasses.

“What do you think you're doing?” he grabs your wrist and tilts to the side.

“Just thought it might work if it wasn't a dream.” you laugh a bit and try to pull your hand back. Strider responds by pulling it, along with you, into a hug. 

You wake up, realizing you don’t think you like Strider, but...never mind, you decide not to finish that thought. You should cut things off with him, but you’re not sure if you want to. You just get dressed, grab your bag and walk down stairs.

“Karkat come eat breakfast.” you walk into the room you hear him from, and sit at the table.

“Kay.” he puts a plate in front of you and sits across with his own.

“Signless will be at the performance tomorrow.” you nod and drink your milk before getting up to put you dishes in the sink, “You know I’d really like it if you decided to actually watch my play. I am directing it after all.” you sigh.

“Kay, I’ll make an effort.”

“Thank you.” you look over to him.

“Yeah, your welcome. I guess.” you mumbled the last part.

“You shouldn’t mumble, it shows a sign of uncertainty, and while uncertainty is okay it also worries some people. You could say that some people could find it triggering. On top of that it’s al-”

“Kankri, I’m going.”

“You also shouldn’t cut people off Karkat. I was merely educating you on-”

“Most people would just say bye.” he straightens up and smiles.


	55. Chapter 55

“Ah, yes bye.”

”Thank you.” you slam the door behind you. When you get to your class you see everyone has already put there things in a corner of the room, and sleeping arrangements along with schedule has been posed.

“Thank god Rose is giving us a break.”

“Seriously though.” you turn and bump into Egderp, you didn't realize his chin was basically on your shoulder and wind up hitting your lips together. We will not call it a kiss! When you try to pull away he pushes in a bit more until maybe you almost die of lack of oxygen, and he pulls away, “Your lucky no one else is here.” 

“Not quite Karkat.” Lalond smiles and walks in, “Here I thought I would have to change the last scene, thank goodness I don’t have to.” she smirks and then walks away to someone calling out Rose, you think it’s Kanaya.

“I’m sorry Karkat.” you blush deeper than before.”

“Sh-Shut up, it never happened.”

“I don’t think I can agree to that.”you turn away and walk out of the class to the bathroom, another 15 minuted before class starts. 

“Hey kk.” Captor smiles and walks over to you.

“Hey Shit-stain.” he pretends to pout.

“What if that hurt my feeling kk?” you push his arm.

“Like it could, seeing how you’ve put up with me recently.”

“Hey aa.” you jump as Megido pops out behind you.

“OH MY GOG! DON’T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!” she smiles.

“Sorry, I did not intend to scare you.”

“That smile says otherwise.” she shrugs.

“Yeah, because that makes me feel soo much safer.” you see Captor rolling his eyes.

“What would you do without me?” though you know she says it jokingly, you can’t help but feel that like theres that one area 5% colder than the rest following you.

“Man, your pretty brute Megido.” she smiles and nods.

“Hey, see you around KK, we should probably head over to our class.”

“Wait, before you leave what are you guys doing?”

“Well, Harley wrote it, but you can tell that Rose had some input on it.” you tilt your head.

“I’m a dog that wants to be a cat.”

“And somehow I ended up being the one that falls for him, the cat that wants to be a dog.”

“In the end they both end up losing the fight against society, giving in to there natural instincts, and not liking each other at all, because as mentioned before, they’re a cat and a dog.” you laugh.

“Harley’s the green eyed girl right? Johns sister/cousin/whatever.” he nods, “Sounds less up beat than you would suspect of her,”

“Like I said, Lalond had input on it.” 

“I guess that makes more sense.”

“I heard Kankri’s class is doing a remake version of High school Musical.” you laugh, “You shouldn’t be laughing, that’s your brother.”

“Aw man your right, Kankri made me promise to go if I could, but he knows that both of our schedules all ready."


	56. Chapter 56

“That’s a problem dude, I with, wish you luck.” He pats your back.

“Oh, no, I’m not doing this alone, can you come with me?”

“Sorry, I’m stuck in my dog. We didn’t even get an option for sound, and lighting.” You roll your eyes.

“But don't worry Karkat, we’ll make sure we make it to your performance.” She laughs.

“Wait, no you better not.”

“Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world, Princess.” They run off down the hall. 

“Well, hello Karkat.” Oh gog, you know that voice.

“Hey there Kankri.” He gives you a smile as you see him walking over in which you hear yourself laughing at his outfit, “Are you Sharpe’s brother?” He sighs and nods.

“We actually did not get to chose our parts to audition. Though it was very triggering, the decisions were final, and there was no way for us to fight against it-”

“You look fine, I was just about to head over to your class.” He smiles and nods.

“Well, why don’t we walk over together.” You sigh.

“Why not” you begin walking, and he takes place next to you.

“Are you okay Karkat? I mean it sounds like you are rather tired, was the all nighter too much for you?”

“I’m not kid, I’m fine.” He laughs a bit.

“I guess you're right, you’ve grown more than I thought, and you seem to have molded better than I expected from you when you were much younger, no offence.” You scoff.

“Yeah, I was a bit childish, I guess. I’ve realised that now.”

“Think about it, next year I’ll be in college, and you’ll only be in your second year of highschool. I’m glad I got to see your first year at least, but I wish I didn’t have to grow up just yet.”

“You matured a long time ago.”

“I suppose so, but still. Sometimes I like to think back to the time when we played that game, and it was amazingly fun. I’m glad you’ve made such good friends.”

“Geez, shouldn't that be what Signless says?”

“Can I not care for my ‘Younger Brother’ as humans would put it?” 

“Would we really be considered brothers?” He nods as you both turn into a classroom.

“I’ll see you after, let’s hangout a bit, since your performance is an hour after mine ends.” You nod as he walks away.

“Hey Vantas.” You turn to see Serket? Yup, you got it.

“What do you need Serket.”

“I’m simply here to support Aranea, just as you are here to support Kankri, but thank you. I am soooooooo honored you, Karkat Vantas has taken interest in my personal life.” You roll your eyes.

“So she made you come.”

“Yeah.” she sighs.

“Hey Karkles!” You both turn to see a Pyrope enter the room with another pyrope, “By Latula!” She walks away after giving her sister a ‘Rad High-five’ as she put it, “So Aranea wrote the script?”

“Seems like.” Great, you're stuck in this room with Pyrope, and Serket. What luck. Why couldn’t Kankri be in the same class as Strider’s older brother? Now that you think of it, Egbert won’t be...


	57. Chapter 57

...coming till later, because his...Jane Crocker, has her performance after ours. At least Strider can hang out with Harley though.

“Oh, no, I’m not doing this alone, can you come with me?” You turn around and see Ampora, and Peixes arguing.

“What’s wrong? Trouble in the fish kingdom? Did another tuna die? Here's a hint, it’s probably the fishermen.” Serket goes off with Pyrope as she laughs.

“That was rude!”

“Come on Fef, you know that you can’t quit the lead role!” She let out a sigh, and you were about to follow Pyrope after hearing that before another troll that looked like Peixies walked in.

“Fef, you need to hurry the glub over to your reeformance.” Peixes sighed.

“Do I have to be in that role though?” 

“Yes, it was practically made for you Fef, I would know, I wrote it for you.”

“Clam down Fef, it goes by faster it you don't fight it.”

“Fine.” she looked at the other troll, "Thanks Meenah." she walks out followed by Ampora.

“Sup shouty?” You raise an eyebrow.

“Hey.”

“Aww man, wait is this Serks’ and Kankri’s reeformance?”

“Yeah.”

“Shell yes, this is going to be glubbing amazing! Wish I could stay to sea, but I gotta go watch Fef.”

“Kay.”

“Great, whale sea you around I guess. Hey when do you reeform?”

“Why would you care? Wanna embarrassed me?”

“We preform after this, and Karkat’s the lead role!”

“Wow, I need to sea this, what room whale you be swimming to after watching this?”

“The one right next door!” 

“Cool, Fef’s in there right now, guess I’ll be stickin' around to catch a glimpse of yours.” She looked around as the lights dimmed, and the 10 minute announcement went off.

“Whale guess that's my cue to reef, by shouty, and whoever you are.” She walks out and you look at the short boy you have grown all to used to being around.

“Why the hell did you tell her when well be preforming!” He smiled.

“Sorry Karkat, but I think it’s be fine!” 

“I don’t care what you think, why are you here anyways Egderp?”

“I can’t watch a performance when I have nothing else to do?” He smiled as you rolled your eyes.

“JOOOOOOOOHN!!!!!!!!” You both turn to look at Serket waving you down.

“Guess we should go sit down.” You sighed an nodded. When you reached the two he greeted them then looked back to you, “I guess your going to watch Dave’s play?” 

“Yeah.”

“Kay, I’ll be going to watch Jane’s one, so I guess I wont see you.” The announcement grabbed everyone's attention notifying you of the start of the plays. 

==>Skip to intermission

Somewhere between, well your not sure, but you ended up with your head on John’s shoulder, “Man Kankris better at acting than I thought!” He smiled down at you during intermission.

“Your right.” You look forward at the now empty stage, with the curtains closed.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't update during Easter, Happy easter everybody by the way. Well if you want I can update the Easter special, but probably not unless it's requested. So this is a bit late, but yeah.

“But he’s still not better than you.” You feel the blush as you try to spit into your words.

“Shut up!”

“Hmmmm, Karkles can act?” Terezi smirks as she closes in on you.

“Gross, you two are flirting again.”

“Am not!” 

“Vriska!!!!!!!!” John was practically whining.

“Yes?”

“Don’t say things like that.”

“You guys are such a dorky couple it grosses me out.”

“We are not a couple!” 

“Okay, whatever you say.”

“Let’s go get snacks Vrisk.” They stand up and leave into the hall.

“Calm down Karkat.” You sit up with a sigh.

“I’m so ti-”

“Hello Karkat.”

“Hi Kankri.”

“What do you think of the play so far?”

“It’s a cool twist on High school Musical.”

“I think so to, Aranea is a good writer after all.”

“You’re amazing Kankri!”

“Thank you John.” he turned his attention to the stage, where you saw someone peaking out of the curtain, “Seems like I must go, I can’t wait to talk about both of our plays later.” He walked back to the stage.

“How are you so casual with him?” You turn back to John.

“What do you mean?”

“You talk so casually.”

“Sup guys.” You turn around once again.to see Strider this time.

“Hi Dave!” You roll your eyes.

“Hey Strider.” He sits down next to you.

“How’s this?”

“Okay, what about your brother’s?”

“Only three deaths, I thinks it’s okay though, I haven’t seen any puppets yet, so that’s good.” You hear John’s giggle from behind you, and feel a bit...odd? You don’t really like that it’d for something Strider said...No, that’s stupid, never mind.

“Hey, I think intermissions going to end soon here, you should go.” He checked his phone before giving a nod.

“Guess you’re right.” He stood up and walked away.

“You don’t like him.” 

“What?” You looked back to John.

“I can tell, you don’t look at him like he’s special, and you don’t laugh, or yell at him as much as you would to…” he trails off and you just about punch him, but don’t.

“Look, you don’t know how I feel, or what I think.”

“Fine, fine.” You hear a 1 minute announcement, and see Serket, and Pyrope walk back in.


	59. Chapter 59

“Hmmmm, trouble in paradise?” 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re sulking.”

“Am not.”

“Suuuuuuuure.”

“Shut up Serket.”

==>Skip ahead to after Kankri’s play

Since your play starts a little after you leave right away, make sure you give him a thumbs up, then turn and leave.

“Hey Karkles!” You see Strider while in the hall way.

“Hey, I’m in a bit of a rush, so talk to you later!” You continue your speed walk over, because-.

“NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY!”

“I’M NOT!” You flip them off before continuing the speed walk.

“No need to be so crabby Karkat.” John pokes your shoulder and you turn the corner.

“Sorry John, but I’m closer to Hell.” he laughs at you, and not even a giggle. 

“You’re not that short Karkat.”

“You’re what, two inches taller than me, and you’re short.”

“One and a half actually. Besides I glad, I am still growing, and aging at a slower rate than most humans.”

“Yeah yeah, let’s just go.” You turn into class.

“We are not done with this conversation.”

“Of course not, remind me later.” You emphasize with an eye roll, to make sure he caught how much you didn’t care.

“Kay.” you walked up to two girls who gave you the outfits, and shooed you away.

“Change quickly, okay. Now go.” You roll your eyes once more.

“Because I didn’t rush over here.” It was her turn to roll her eyes. You’re not sure how no one is dizzy with all this rolling.

“Let’s just go Karkat!” John you mean Egderp grabs your wrist and drags you out, you could here giggles, and that one girl than him.

“Stop dragging me, I can walk just fine.”

“Prove it.”

“I-”

“NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY!” You sigh.

“FUCK OFF!” You turn into the bathroom, and John slaps you really lightly in the arm.

“Wow, a lot of people are changing, maybe we should’ve just changed in the classroom.” You walk into a stall.

“Too late, hey do you by chance have a giant jacket with you?” 

“Not really, but we should hurry, they still have to do makeup.”

“Yeah, okay.” 

==>Skip ahead another minute 

“John, I forgot how to put this part on.”

“What part is it?”

“The middle layer, under the top.”


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ImNotGoodAtNames, Hope I didn't ruin this ship for you, also im too tired to figure out how to nepeta quirk. if you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

“Oh yeah, that sucks.” you look outside to see that it’s rather crowded.

“Throw your jacket over, and unlock your stall.”

“What?”

“Just do it”

“No.”

“Hurry up.” you see his jacket and smile.

“Fine, it’s unlocked.” you run out of your stall and into his.

“How am I expected to know how to put this on?" you hear him giggle.

“I’m not sure, here, turn around.” you do as told and sigh.

“I swear I will never listen to your idea to casting again.”

“Rose’s to?”

“Especially hers.” you let out a sigh as he helps you figure it out.

“I think it’s like a belt, but not…”

“That makes no sense!” well do you really need to wear it?”

“Yes, I asked that to.”

“What did they say?”

“They said of course and laughed it off while they walked away.”

“Wow, okay.”

“Gog, be careful, that hurt.” 

“Sorry, I think I got it!” you let out a sigh and turn.

“Thanks.” you attempt to put on the dress.

“Your welcome.” 

“Help me.” he wasn’t looking at you anymore, but you could use some help right now.

“What now?” you hear him giggle.

“It’s stuck on my horn, now help me!” he does as instructed.

“You know I have my costume to put on as well.”

“Yeah, but I think I need your help again.”

“Why?”

“I cant reach the buttons in the back.” he decides he will roll his eyes.

“Why didn’t you just stay in the classroom?”

“Cause I would be screwed, everyone is busy, and probably don't have time to help.”

“What about wardrobe?”

“Making adjustments to the other costumes.”

“Oh.”

“Exactly, now stop complaining and button me.” he rolles his eyes once more before doing so.

“You could say please once in a while.”

“Are really going to argue about manners now?” he giggles again.

“No, make sure you change your voice for the play.”

“Shut up and get dressed.”

“Get dressed what?”

“PLEASE!” 

“Fine.” in another minute your both dressed, and running out of the bathroom, “Why are we running?”


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9(TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

“NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY!”

“I COULDN’T RUN IF I TRIED!” you quicken your pace.

“What do you mean?”

“Hold on.” you take off your heels, and start running before the lady catches up to you.

“NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY! PUT YOUR FOOTWEAR BACK ON MISTER!” you ignore them and continue to run. When you get to the class you put the heels back on and sigh.

“Karkat! John! Hurry over to makeup!” Lalond nods her head to a girl waiting with a wig next to another with a makeup bag.” oh gog. You walk over slowly, and get ready, you guess you can say that.

==>Skip ahead another 5 minutes

“Sorry it looks kind of rushed!”

“Don't worry about it.” she nods, and allows you to get up and leave.

==>Skip ahead another minute, cause you can get so much done in a minute

“Stop freaking out Karkat.” John you mean Egderp is trying to calm you down, since you appear to be freaking out.

“You’re not the one that’s about to go out on stage in a dress.” he giggles, and grabs your hand.

“Don’t freak out okay.” you look at what hes doing to your wrist..

“What are yo-”

“Here, wear it for now, it should calm you down.” you look down and look at him.

“What is a friendship bracelet supposed to do to calm me down?”

“Make a wish, and when it breaks your wish will come true.” he put one on his own wrist.

“Now is not the time to be acting like wigglers a month after they hatched, or 'Teenage human females' at one of their 'human slumber parties'.” 

“Just do it okay.” you nod, before you start you making your wish you look at him, as he holds his wrist to his chest and says something under his breath. You follow, and when you finish look up.

“Happy shit-stain?” 

“Yes.” you roll your eyes. And look to the stage.

“That’s your cue!” he looks at the girl look over to him, and smile before starting her next line.

“Wish me luck!”

“Like I would.”

“Please Karkat.”

“Just get your ass on stage Egderp.” when he’s far enough to not hear you, you cant help but whisper, “Good luck John.” then turn around and run through your lines.

==>Skip ahead another 30 minutes

“We are now calling for a 10 minute intermission.” you sigh, as the curtain drops in front of you.

“Good job everyone, let’s get ready for after the intermission. We’ll have one scenery change, so you guys will be the last side performance, to pull all of it together.” a group nods before walking away, “Karkat! John!” you both walk over to her.

“What the fuck do you need that requires you to yell our fucking names out so obnoxiously loudly?”

“Are you guys ready for the next scene?” you look down and sigh.

“You sure we can’t change that one part?”

“We skipped over part of it during rehearsal for you, but it adds so much more to the play if your guys actually do it.”


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9(TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

“Come on Karkat, it’s not that bad!” you look at the curtain blocking the audience from seeing anything going on back here.

“I’m still not sure.”

“Karkat if your not a good enough actor, I understand.”

“What did you say?”

“ROSE!”

“Well Karkat, if you cant stand this, I understand your true potential.”

“I can do it!” you turn around.

“I knew you could.”

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to.” you look down at what you’re wearing.

“What, not going outside? By the way, the costume girls want you to keep that outfit.”

“Why?”

“They made it for you.”

“You cant be-”

“Just say thank you, and accept it Karkat!”

“Glad you said that, they want you to keep that to John.” 

“Seriously?!”

“Yes.”

“Well thanks I guess.” you see him sigh with a bit of annoyance, but you don’t think Lalond noticed, or she just doesn't care.

“Why don't you run through lines, don't forget to use the voice you use during the performance.” she shoos you off to the side, like really far, like you can almost be seen by the audience.

“John.”

“Yes?”

“Start from the line before the fucked up scene that we haven't fully run through, I’m going to prove Lalond wrong.” he nods.

==>Be Kankri

“Hey Kankri.” you look up and walk over to the stair case where you heard your name called from

“Hello Dave, are you here to see Karkat’s performance as well? I must admit, I am rather confused as to why he’s a girl, quite honestly it is just a little triggering. Oh, are you triggered as well? I wish there was a warning somewhere, telling us what I should expect before entering the room. Maybe that’s what triggered me, the shock of seeing Karkat dressed as the lead female. Though I guess it could make a bit of sense?” 

“I knew, Rose let me read the script, and her casting before she announced any of it, of course I had no input, she probably just did it to get to me.” you see Dave look up and stop his gaze in the front.

“What’s wrong?” he shakes his head.

“Nothing, I just saw them rehearsing a bit, I’m sorry Kankri, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to the vending machine before intermission is over.”

“Well, okay. I guess I might see you later Dave.” he walks away and you look over to the curtain, and sigh, “What did he see?” you shake your head and walk over to the seat you were at before.

==>Be Karkat Again


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, seems I'm in a writers block, oh well.
> 
> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9 (TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

“I am fucking done!” You walk up to Lalond, ready to scream your head off, in the softest volume you can so people on the other side of this curtain won't hear.

“So you guys decided to try and rehearse the part you've been avoiding.” It wasn't even a question, she seemed to just state it like a will known fact.

“Didn't you say you could cut the shitty scene?” 

“Of course I can, but I don't want to.” You sigh.

“Karkat?”

“What do you fucking need John?!”

“Is it really that bad?” You turn to look at him, and sigh.

“John!” He turns his head to look at you and you pull him into a hug.

“I-”

“Shut up.”

“Sor-”

“I thought I said shut up.” You let go of him and turn back to Lalond.

“What note Karkat? Do you really want to ruin this play because you can't own up to being an actual actor?” 

“I won't fall for that again.” You take in a feel breath.

“Karkat.”

“Lalond.” She rolls her eyes at you.

“I know you think it's stupid, but i really like this play, I'm actually quite proud of it, and would honestly appreciate it if you would do this scene.” you give the biggest, exasperated sigh you could muster within proper volume range.

“Fine.”

“That was a little dramatic don't you think?” 

“Please John, he is just channeling his inner actor.” 

“I hate both of you.” 

“You know you love me.”

“Really Karkat? I must say I've grown quite fond of you over this time.” 

“Like hell I'd know what you're talking about.”

“Rose!” she looks at you and gives a confused look, but Rose seems like she's the type of person to never be confused. She actually gives a chuckle before turning around and walking over to another group. She looks up and claps her hands, “Everyone be ready!”

“Intermission will be ending in 5 minutes. I repeat, Intermission is ending in 5 minutes.” you turn to John, and stalk past him.

“Wanna run through again?” you look down at your clenched fist and try to relax.

“Fine.” 

==>Skip ahead 23 minutes

“Sofie, what are you trying to tell me?” good, now I cross downstage right.

“Shawn, I just-I’m not sure if this, us, is really a good idea.” he does the eye roll.

“So you’re telling me, that after all we’ve done so far, you suddenly want to call this off?”

“Do I need to remind you who got us into this situation in the first place?” he grabs your shoulder, but you still don’t look up at him yet.

“Do I need to remind you, why I did all this?” you look at the audience, and see Strider walking out the door.


	64. Chapter 64

“Shawn you jus-” you are completely turned around, and get pulled into a kiss. You pull away.

“Sof-” you pull him into the kiss this time, and it’s his turn to pull away. But, it seems like you’ve been there for a while before he does, “I’m sorry Sofie. If you really don’t want to proceed, I understand. But please remember that I love you.” he walks off stage, and you sit down on the bench you were on before, the lights dim to be solely on you.

“You just aren’t the same.” the lights completely black out, and you get up, as they set up for the next scene, which John does with his parents, he proceeds to run away from home. Then you’re in a cafe talking to my best friend, and then...shit this play goes dark from here. Oh even worse, you weren’t listening, and you have to go on soon.

“Just shut up, I don’t care!” you hear the fake slap.

“You don’t talk to your mom that way!” 

“I was talking to you as well.” there’s another slap.

“Honey stop!” 

“Could you stop pretending already?” Strider comes off on this side.

“That boy is going to get himself killed.”

“Well, we did neglect getting his pills refilled.” 

“This isn’t our fault Joan.” 

“I don’t know about that.” right there, and the lights, and the stage is set up for the cafe scene. You walk on stage.

“Sorry, I’m late!” she shake her head.

“Not at all.”

“Okay, so what were you thinking about getting?” fuck you want to kill yourself so badly.

“The strawberry crepe sounds good, what about you?” 

“Maybe a parfait,” you look up and squint.

“What’s wrong?” she turns.

“Nothing, I thought I just saw Shawn.”

“I thought you were breaking things off with him after the incident.”

“I’m not sure, he wasn’t taking his medicine, since he ran out, so maybe I can just pretend it didn't happen. Besides he doesn’t remember.”

“Sofie, are you sure?”

“Well-”

“I’m your best friend, and I think you should think more about your health.” 

“Maria, that’s sweet of you but, hey look, our waitress is walking over.” she rolls her eyes.

“Welcome, sorry for the wait. Have you decided what you want?”

“Yes, she wants a strawberry crepe, and i would like the vanilla parfait.”

“Both good choices, I’ll be right back with your orders.” 

“I could order for myself you know.”

“Yeah, but I was still thinking, chocolate or vanilla.” you both start laughing, and you hear your phone ringing.

“You can pick it up.”

“Sorry.” you walk over to the corner as the lights dim, and follow you, “Yes?”

“Sofie, are you close to the bridge?”

“Why?”


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9 (TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

“Eric called, Shawn jumped off.”

“Of course, he called the ambulance first, but it seems like they might take a while.” 

“Yeah, I’m right next to it, I’ll go right there.” you hang up, “So it was Shawn I saw.” you look down, and rush back to the cafe area as the lights turn back on.

“What’s wrong Sofie?”

“No time to talk, it was Shawn’s mom, he jumped or fell, or something off a bridge.”

“What are you doing, hurry up and go?”

“I have to-”

“I’ll pay, leave.”

“Thanks, I’ll pay next time kay?”

“I can’t wait, but now you should leave.” you nod and run off, “Wow Sofie, you’ve really grown up.” she walks off, and the scenery of the lake is pushed forward into view as the cafe table and chairs are taken back. The wires are barely visible when John is ‘dropped’ onto the stage.

“Eric? Shawn?!” you came running on stage, as Eric came down the rocks set around on the side of the stage.

“Sofie!” you kept looking around, till you got to the bottom of the rocks.

“Why didn’t you stop him?”

“I wasn’t here, he just sent me a text, sounding like he was saying goodbye and I-”

“Whatever, did you call 911?”

“Yeah, they’re on there way.” you look down.

“Eric look at him!” you go closer, and sit right next him, “It doesn’t look-” you pick him up, “Eric, how long did they say they would be?” 

“They’re rushing here, but maybe around 25 minutes.”

“Eric! This is it huh?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Maybe it could’ve been better, if I wasn’t such an idiot when we were talking earlier.” fucking gog I want to die! The sierins go off, and a few people walk onto the stage. One drops down next to you.

“He’s gone.” and the curtains drop for it’s final time. You can hear the aplaud on the other side of the curtain, and you sigh. 

“I fucking hated this!” 

“You can’t be serious Karkat, this was so much fun!”

“Maybe for you, but I was a girl!” Egbert gives his signature giggle.

“With the way you’re complaining, I would never guess that you’re a guy.” you slap his shoulder, and help him up.

“Shut your fucking ignorance tunnel Egderp!” he gives another giggle.

“I feel like that should be an insult, but since I don’t get your troll terminology, I guess it’s not as effective.” 

“JOHN!” he stops giggling.

“You called me John.”

“Yeah, honestly if that’s the only way to get your attention-” he tackles you with a hug, “Oof.”

“Karkat!” 

“What the, it’s just a name.”


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9 (TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

“Still, I know you’ve said it before, but I just now realized, I feel kinda special.” 

“If you two are done with this touching scene, it’s kind of time to take a bow.” Lalond does a princely bow towards the center of the curtain.

“Oh right.” he grabs your hand and pulls you through, and he raises both of your hands before proceeding to join the line that was already formed, not long after, Lalond joined the line between you two. With the final bow you all let out a giant sigh. 

“We’re not done yet, we still have clean up!” 

“Rose, you don’t have to worry actually, I talked to the committee, and the class they assigned after you, actually wants to use the set.”

“That’s lovely,” she turns back to face all of us, “Well that was a fun perpormance, and I guess you can all go!” you spot Kankri and run to the back quickly.

“SHIT, I forgot I was wearing this for a gog damn minute!” 

“You okay Karkat?”

“I just made eye contact with Kankri! And I completely forgot that Captor, and Aradia came to watch till I saw Captors shit stained grin in the back of the room.” 

“And the girl with the trident! Wait, so...he didn’t know about your character?”

“No, he didn’t! Do you think that if he did I would be flipping my gog damn shit in the first place?”

“Hey Karkat?”

“WHAT?!”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” he takes your hand, and you walk over to the area with a pile of shit, he reaches in to grab all your stuff before heading to the front.

“Where are you going?”

“To change?” he walks over to you smiling, “Or did you want to stay in that outfit all day?” 

“Shut up, and give me your jacket at least.” he hands you his jacket, not a 'giant jacket', but a jacket you laugh a bit thinking back at his smart ass reply just because it’s not a ‘giant jacket’ anyways, he turns back to go.

“Wanna race?” you take off your heals before going past the curtain.

“If I’m wearing this dress, I’m just running.” you start running to the bathroom, you hear Kankri and you roll your eyes, “Hold that thought, I’m going to go change!”

“Though I understand you want to change you shouldn’t be running!” you can’t hear the rest that he has to say because you’re too focused on the Captor yelling.

“Nice job princes kk!” and you’re out of the room. You hear the lady yelling not to run, and put on your shoes, and fucking gog I give up, and you laugh. However, someone grabs your arm and holds something out.

“You dropped something.” you take it and continue to run.

“Thanks.” you get to the bathroom, and get to a stall.

“Wow Karkat, you’re slower than I thought.”

“Shut up! Something fell, and someone stopped me to give it back.” you heard a small 'shit'come from him and laugh, “What’s wrong, a personal thing fell out?”

“Maybe, just pass it over would you?” 

“But John, I kinda wanna see what it is now.” 

“Hurry up and change!” you roll your eyes, but try comply, first you switch out your shorts for your skinny jeans, then you realize you need help.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9 (TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

“John.”

“Yes Karkat?” you let out a sigh of all your agony in one blow.

“May you please help me unbutton the back of my dress?”

“Wow, manners! Okay, come over.” you go out of the stall, and walk into his.

“Shut up.”

“Late response don’t you think Karkat?” you turn around.

“Whatever, just help me!” you see someone get into the stall you were using and roll your eyes, “Please.” you can practically hear his smile.

“Okay!” you just roll your eyes again, honestly, if you rolled your eyes anymore, or often then they would look like a breeze blender on high, “Done!” 

“Thanks.” you look over to the stalls around you, the one on the other side you just came from just had someone walk in, so you guess you’ll stay here. 

“I take it you can’t get out?” you nod.

“The other stalls are taken.”

“Karkat!”

“Yes?”

“I need to change my shirt and pants, unlike you who put your pants on under the dress!”

“Well then here.” you put the dress on him to cover his legs, “You look so cute.” you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah yeah.” he changed his pants and you change your shirt.

“Ready to go yet?” you look at him and laugh, “Your shirt’s inside out.” he looked down and fixed it.

“Can I have my jacket now?”

“Okay.” he takes it and reaches into the pocket.

“And the thing that dropped.” you are already out of the bathroom, “Karkat!” he catches up to you.

“Yes?”

“Give it back!” you turn into a classroom, and walk to the window, “Karkat, give it back.”

“It’s an old picture, isn’t it.”

==>Be John

“Can I have my jacket now?” That picture is really personal, and.

“Okay,” you really hope the picture is in here.

“And the thing that dropped?” by the time you look up, hes gone. You run out of the bathroom, and follow him, “Karkat!”

“Yes?” you are pretty tired of this already.

“Give it back!” he turns into the classroom, and you follow. You stop in the middle of the room, but watch him walk over to the window, “Karkat, give it back.” funny, this is the exact same position you were in when he gave the picture to you.

“It’s an old picture, isn’t it.” next thing you knew you were walking closer to him.

“Yeah, from...before you lost your memories.” 

“Hey John?”

“Yeah.”

“Were we ever matesprits?” 

“No but we did human date for a long time.” you give him a hug, and he lowers his head., “You’re speechless?” when it’s something touching he actually seems to care.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9 (TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

“I’m sorry.” you pull away.

“Don’t hit me!”

“What? No, I’m sorry for forgetting everything.” you turn away.

“Don’t apologize for that, but when you get your memories back, make sure to apologize for falling down those stairs.”

“That’s the same thing.”

“Hey, they’re waiting for us bac-”

“The next set of plays will begin in 15 minutes, I repeat the next set of plays will begin in 15 minutes.” you walk out of the classroom.

“My sister has a play, you should come, I think Rose’s sister is in it!”

“In it? Didn’t write it?” you laugh, note that you do not giggle!

==>Be Karkat

“In it? Didn’t write it?” he gives another giggle, and you start walk out of the room.

“No, she’s a good writer, I’ll give her that, she’s actually really nice to, but I think she’d rather be on stage.” you shake your head.

“You sure that’s Lalond’s sister?.”

“Yeah, come on, let’s hurry up so we can get good seat!” you go back into the room you were in before, and another class is already setting up.

“Hey Kankri, I’m going to go watch John’s sister’s play.” 

“Okay, I was actually going to see Porims’ play, so shall we meet in the front?”

“Actually, if you don’t mind Kankri, I was going to walk home with him after.” 

“Okay, then we can talk about your play later.” he walks off as you and John exit the room.

“So where are you going?” you feel a couple of warm arms wrap around you, and you can't help but blush at least a little.

“Roxy and Jane’s performance!” John was giving an adorkable smile, that you laugh at.

“Hmm? Don’t want to watch my performance babe?” you turn your head to find yourself staring him straight in his...eyes, you hope...

“Shoots, I forgot, is that why your staying behind me? So I don’t see your costume yet?”

“Maybe.” he gently kisses you before you turn to look back at John, you just know you're soo red they can see it on stage.

“Sorry John.”

“No problem, I’ll be hanging out with Rose and Jade. See you later Karkat, bye Dave!” he walks into the classroom, and you turn to Strider.

“You’re going to be late!” you turn back to look at him.

“Yeah, it’s not like I can control time Karkat," He gives a wink, "Hurry up.” he takes your hand and you walk over to the room that he’ll be performing in. 

“Good luck.” he gives a slight smirk and kisses you after a while he pulls away, and whispers to you.

“Don’t need it, I’m a Strider, by the way Karkles.”

“What now?”

“You suck at kissing.” he truly gives a smirk and walks away.

“Shut your fucking mouth Strider!” without turning he waves before going behind the curtain. You look around for a seat and see some guy that looks like Strider, who waves you over.

“You’re Karkat right? The squirt told me about you.” you sit next to him.

“He told you about me?”

“Of course.” there was an awkward silence for a moment.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9 (TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

“Your shades are dorky you know that?”

“Admit it, they’re the coolest thing you’ve ever laid your eyes on.” you reward his idiocy with a sigh and eye roll.

“If you mean shittiest then yes.” 

“You’re not half bad, just don’t down on the shades.” you end up laughing.

“Do you do the thing where you never take your shades off like…”

“You call him Strider don’t you, you can call me Dirk then, and no, I don’t care as much, but I’d rather not.” 

“Why does he flip his shit whenever you try and take them off?”

“I’m not sure if he thinks he’s being cool or ironic, but it’s probably one of those two.”

“Really now, I see so all Striders are shit stains.”

“That the best you got Kitkat?” you see him give a small smirk and you roll your eyes.

“Yes very funny, alter my name using some horrible Earth candy.” 

“We will now be starting the performance.” you look up to the stage where you see a fucking clown douche who smiles when he sees you, and a Nepeta running onto the stage.

“Sir, I’m lost, can mew point me in the direction of the hospital?” 

==>Skip ahead to intermission

“Look, here he comes.”

“So you’re a prince huh?”

“Yeah, you know Tavros wrote it.”

“Really?”

“He really didn’t want to be in the play.”

“He’s smart.” 

“Karkat, want a ride home?”

“No I-”

“I’m going to walk with him.”

“Kay, I think the cat girls calling for you.” he turns to see Nepeta calling him over, she waves at you with a big smile before disappearing. Strider winks at you then leaves. You can feel your eyes rolling. You decide to sit back down, and someone grabs your shoulders.

“Hey Karbro.” he wraps his arms around you completely.

“Get off me.” he let’s go and you turn around.

“Gamz-” Tavros comes running down the stairs, “H-hey Karkat, are you, umm are you enjoying the...you know, uhh the play?” 

“Yeah, good job Tavros.”

“Yeah, umm thanks.”

“Why’d you come down Tavbro?”

“To get you, intermission ends in 8 minutes, please don’t go running off.” 

“I’ll be back in time, you worry to much Tav.” Tavros nods and goes to the front.

“So?”

“So what?”

“So why did you suddenly hug be?”

“Just wanted to say hi Karbro.” he hugs you again, and though you feel really weary around him you decide to hug him back to which he responds by squeezing the life out of you.


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been soooooo busy, my schedule will be better, so I'll bee able to update back to the normal schedule. Also wow, I've been writting this one for over a year...  
> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9 (TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

“Let go, please.” he let’s go and you’re gasping for air.

“Bye, I have to go. But we should hang out later. By the way, Aradia videoed your performance, and sent it to Tav.” 

“SHE WHAT? GOG DAMMIT GAMZEE DON’T YOU FUCKING LEAVE YE-”

“Calm down, look they’re starting again.” you sigh and face forward.

==>Skip ahead to 3 minutes before the end

You actually really liked the play so far. Then they have this cliche wedding, and you realise how-

“Nice cliche ending huh?”

“Yeah.” you give a laugh, and look at Dirk with his smug look, “Only the biggest cliche ever.” you turn to face the front and they’re already closing the curtain. 

“Looks like we missed the ending.”

“Yeah, oh well.” you stand up when the lights come back on, and stretch.

“You’re just like a cat.” you yawn and shake your head.

“I’m fucking not.”

“You even yawned like one.”

“Dirk, can you stop hitting on my boyfriend.”

“Strider!” 

“Hey, you know I just naturally attract.”

“Yeah yeah, are you done?” he grabs your hand and pulls you to the stairs, “See you at home, kay.” you both walk out of the room, and see a couple of Egbert...no what, you see John and Jade followed by there older sibling.

“Dave you’re not going home like that, are you?” for some reason the giggle coming from John was cuter than Harley's, and was contagious enough to make you laugh. You didn’t even realize that he was still in his costume.

“John you’re walking with Karkat right?” John looked you and smiled before giving a nod to Jane.

“That’s good, Roxy needs my help, and I think we were all going to hang out after.”

“Ah, that’s right Janey let’s hurry up and head over to Roxy’s.”

“Leaving without me?” Dirk walked over and continued walking.

“So you’ll be home late?” wow, they were all scary in sync.

“Yeah, we’re all going to see that new movie that came out.” with that Jane and...older Harley went to catch up to Dirk.

“Hey, Jade didn’t you say you had plans?”

“Shoots! I was going to hang out with Rose and Kanaya! Nepeta planned a sleepover, and we were going to go to Kanaya’s and wash our clothes before we go!” Harley went running off in the direction she came from, right past the older kids.

“So Dave,” John turned and looked at the person “in question”.

“Sup Egderp.”

“Are you ganna change, or are you going to walk home in that, because if so, please pretend as if you don’t know me.” Strider patted/pushed his head down.

“Geez, wait here, I’ll go change.” you lean against the wall and slide down as you see him run off.

“Well, glad he’s changing.” John sits next to you.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm not dead, and neither is this story, I'm just a little tired lately!

“Yeah, thank gog, I would’ve been embarrassed walking home near that.” You both do your giggle/laugh, well you don’t giggle of course, but you yawned half way through, and just let your head fall on John's shoulder. You feel his laughter come to a stop and he just leans his head on yours, seeming to be extra careful to . You hear John mumble something, but you only hear one sentence of it all.

“You shouldn’t be so defenseless.” you feel him sigh, but seems you're in a state of low energy and can’t speak or move. But, you responded to what he said in your head. ‘I can kick your ass John, so don’t get me started.’ but before you know it your eyes are shut and your senses of the world outside of your dream dulled. 

==>Be the one not sleeping

When you realized you forgot something with John you head back, telling Rose and Kanaya to wait for you. However, you did not expect to see John resting his head on a sleeping Karkat.

“John?” you shake him awake, “John?” look at him questioningly.

“Yes Jade?” he looks up at you almost as if he remembered the situation he’s in, “Shit.”

“Language John!” he looks up.

“Y-yeah, sorry Jade.” you sigh. 

“John, hurry up and tell Karkat the truth.” 

“But if I do th-.” you cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

“I’m so disappointed in you and Dave, how could you let this get this far? Why are you letting Dave get away with this?”

“Jade, this thing with Karkat, it almost ruined our friendship before, and I think that if Karkat’s happy, and Dave is to, I don’t mind as long as I can be with him. Even if it’s not the same relationship before.” you look at him with a sad look and hug him, but when you pull away you see Karkat opening his eyes.

==>Be the one waking up.

You wake up after the last show. Man you were sleeping for a while, and the should be home so-.

==>The one related to the story.

Your dream was rathe...well it didn’t seem like a dream, but more like a memory. When you wake up your eyes refuse to open, and you hear Jade yell ‘Language John.’ you didn’t mean to, but you listened to their whole conversation before opening your eyes. 

“Karkat…” Jade looks at you and quickly walks away yelling to John that she’ll pick something up later.

“What was that about John?”

“Karkat it’s not anything you need to-.”

“What was it about?”

“Our past…”

“Our past, specifically you and me?”

“Yes...and...kindof Dave.”

“I figured.” you think back at your vivid dream, you were with John, in the classroom again, and yet you feel like it wasn’t truly a dream, “Tell me,” you look up at him and he looks down, “What were we?” you see him hesitate and he quickly takes your hand in his and leaves the hallway, he takes you to a park. “John!” he doesn’t stop till he reaches a familiar looking tree.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I've completely let myself go into my own little giga pauses lately. but until then, heres this Easter special I wrote. I've come back to my compute and just like wow, I have too many stories I want to start, but let's finish this one!!

==> Go back to the past

“Karkat?” You turn your head to see John with bunny ears on.

“Yes?” He pulls out a pair from behind his back.

“Look, we can match!” He walked forward and you sighed when he stopped right behind you.

“There’s no way out of this, huh?” He smiles and nods, you turned to face forward, “Fine.” when he pulls away and he pulls his phone out, “No pictures!” 

“Too late.” His smile grew as his phone light flashed.

“Hey John?” He looks up from his phone.

“Yes?” 

“Wanna watch a movie?” He nods.

“But does it have to be a romcom?”

“It’s more fitting for Easter, isn’t it?” He sighs.

“Fine, but only because it’s a holiday such as today.”

==>Skip ahead to the end of the bickering and movie

“Wanna go eat?”

“Well we could eat here.”

“What ingredients do you have?”

“Good point.” You end up going out to a restaurant, and have a blast eating dinner.

“What do you think?”

“Of class so far?” 

“Yeah.”

“It’s okay.” 

“And teachers?”

“We have the same teachers.”

“And what do you think?”

“I hate history!” 

“Because we lived through the creation of a universe?”

“Yeah!”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Why are you asking?”

“Well here.”

“What is it?”

“Nothing special, just another gift.” You watch him open the box, and his smile says it all.

“I love it!” He holds it to his chest, and you laugh.

“I was hoping for that reaction.” You hear him giggle, and you can feel your blood rushing up to make your embarrassment evident to the rest of the fucking world, “But it’s not that amazing you know.”

“Did you custom order it?”

“I custom made it...don’t wind it up till you get home okay.”

“Why?”

“Just don’t.”


	73. Notice

There are about two pages or one more page left!! They will be posted relatively soon, sorry for the pauses and seriously delayed post times towards the end of this fanfic!! To anyone still reading at this point, thank you!! I will for sure do another update by the ninth of this month!!

~Seriously Sorry,  
Psychonic_Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to suggestions, on basically everything. Just comment, and if you don't mind, tell me if I should continue this maybe? Or tell me another topic or pair to write about, either way. If it's a fandom I'm not YET apart of I would be glad to do my studying if that's what you would like.


End file.
